


The Flower Blooms at Night

by porcelainandleather



Category: Glee, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, klaine Valentines Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: Kurt transfers from Mckinley to Dalton, to escape his bullies. He did not expect to fall in love.This is a Glee as Twilight fiction. Yes, there are vampires. No, they do not sparkle, or have extremely toxic venom. Yes, they are have powers, such as mind reading and emotional manipulation.





	1. Lost in Your Eyes

 

**Chapter 1 - Lost in your eyes**

Kurt could not bring myself to regret transferring, out of Mckinley HIgh School. He would miss the glee club. He would miss his friends and his favorite teacher, Mr. Shuester, but he was no longer safe on campus. The bullying had gotten worse over the last year, and after his father’s heart attack, he did not want to worry him. After Burt married Carol, Kurt felt like he could leave, and they could have time to themselves, as newlyweds. Finn and Kurt did the research and found Dalton Academy. They had a strict no bullying policy and Kurt qualified for a scholarship. They presented it to their father and he reluctantly agreed. A month later, the teen was unpacking my largest suitcases, in the new dorm. 

“Well, Buddy. It looks like you are all set.” Burt looked around the room smiling. “I guess I should let you get settled.” That was the thing about the man. He was not one to get sentimental, in public. He patted his son’s shoulder and sighed. “You know, you can come home anytime. I’m only two hours away.” 

Kurt smiled and nodded at the man. “I know Dad. I’ll miss you too.” He turned and hugged his father. He knew that he would miss the man, and would worry nonstop. Burt’s heart attack really scared him but he had to trust that Carol would take care of him. He turned to look around the room again as his brother Finn walked into the room, carrying the last box.

“Alright man, that’s everything.” Finn tossed Kurt the keys to his navigator and patted his shoulder. 

Kurt chuckled and shrugged as he caught the keys. “Thanks for driving him up for me.” He gave his brother an awkward side hug. 

Finn grinned at him. “No problem. I figured it’s be the only time you’ll let me drive it.” 

“Well that’s true.” He shrugged and took a long breath, looking at two of the  men in his life. He was never really good at saying goodbyes. “I guess you guys should get on the road, if your going to get home before rush hour.” 

Burt nodded and clapped his hands. “We’ll call you when we get home.” 

“Thanks Dad.” Kurt smiled hugging his father, one more time. 

“Anytime.” Burt nodded as he guided Finn out of the dorm room. Kurt watched them go until he witnessed them climbing into the elevator. He missed them already. He wiped away a tear and began unpacking the boxes, before heading down to get dinner.

\---------------------

Kurt grabbed his trey and looked around the cafeteria. He smiled nervously watching the students eating their dinner. Other than the mass of uniforms, it was not much different than the McKinley cafeteria. It was a little harder to decipher between cliques, but Kurt figured, he’s figure it out quickly. He found an empty table at the far corner and started heading over to grab a seat. 

He jumped slightly as blond boy bounced over to him. “Hey,” The boy started. “I’m Jeff. My math teacher said we’d be getting a new student, and I’m guessing that’s you.” Kurt stood shocked for a moment at the boy’s infectious bubbleness. He had not really expected anyone to notice his presence, but he guessed they did not get many mid-semester transfers. Jeff looked at him expectantly. “Um, I guess, I just wanted to invite you to sit with us, for dinner.” He pointed at a table with another boy, watching the exchange.

Kurt smiled at Jeff and nodded. “Um yes, sure.” He bit his lip as he walked over to the table, sitting across from the darker haired boy. “Um, Hi.” 

The boy reached across offering his hand. “I’m Nick. Nice to meet you.” 

Kurt smiled and shook his hand. “Kurt.” He smiled at the two as Jeff sat next to him. “Thank you for the invitation.” He placed his napkin in his lap as he began to eat. 

Jeff took a bit of his pizza before he started talking again. “So what brings you to Dalton?” 

Kurt looked up at him raising an eyebrow. “I really don’t want to talk about it.” 

Nick nodded. “Jeff, don’t talk with your mouth full. And you don’t have to. That was a rude question.” He smiled and took a sip from his soda. “So, How are you tonight? Are you liking your dorm?” 

Kurt smiled thankfully and nodded. “It is a nice room, and the RA said I could decorate it, as long as I don’t do any permanent damage.” He looked down and began eating his own dinner. He decided he liked the two boys. Jeff reminded him of Sam a bit. 

Jeff grinned as he ate. “Are you thinking about joining any clubs? I guess you're going to be in my math Class, seeing that my teacher told us you were coming. Oh what’s your favorite class?” 

Kurt laughed and shook his head. It was going to be fun trying to keep up with Jeff’s excitement. “Um, I don’t know. I have not looked at the list of clubs, that the counselor gave me yet.” He sipped his medium drip and looked up at his new puppy like  companion. “My favorite class is French. I have that 5th block.” He shrugged. “I guess I’ll be in your math class. I’m a junior.” He shrugged trying to think. Had he answered all of Jeff’s question. “You are a bit of a ball of excitement, aren’t you?” 

Jeff giggled. “Yeah, my friends say that I exude sugar.” He finished his pizza and began guzzling his soda. 

Nick looked at Jeff, rolling his eyes and looked back at Kurt, smiling. “Yeah, my boyfriend can be a little overwhelming at times.” He shrugged eating a fry. “So, are you nervous about starting class tomorrow?” 

Kurt gawked at him a moment before answering his question. “Um, yeah, a little. The dean said that the classes will be more advanced than what I’m used to.” He gulped. “Did you say, boyfriend?” 

Nick nodded nervously. He did not want to scare the boy away, but he never hid that he and Jeff were together. “Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?”  

Kurt shook his head. “No, not at all. It’s just that it… Um how do I say this? At my old school, it would be dangerous for someone to admit to being gay.” He looked at his tray blushing. He did not want to insult Nick and Jeff. 

Nick laughed, shocking Kurt, to look back up. “No Bully policy. There are quite a number of out students here. Jeffy, here, is Gay. I’m bisexual.” He shrugged, showing that it really did not matter to him. “So classes? They are a bit tougher, but we have study groups that meet almost every night.” Nick grinned at him. Jeff and I are juniors, so you can join ours.” 

Kurt smile, thankfully. He was glad for the subject change, as well as the offer. “Yeah, that would be great. I would hate to flunk out my first semester.” 

Jeff grinned at him. “We would not let that happen. You’re going to be my new best friend.” 

Kurt just chuckled shaking his head. Jeff was going to be a handful but he was thankful that the blond had asked him over. He finished his food thinking. He really could grow to like being here, if he had friends like Jeff and Nick. He looked at the pair and smiled. “Um, I think maybe it’s time for me to head back to my room. I still have unpacking to do, and I need to get my uniform ready, for tomorrow.” 

Nick nodded and wrote his and Jeff’s numbers, on a napkin. “Text, of you need anything. Jeff and I always have our phone on.”

Kurt nodded thankfully. “Thanks. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” He blushed and got up, taking his tray to the trash. 

\------------------------

Kurt looked around as he stepped into his math class. He walked over and introduced himself to the teacher. He found a seat in the back, after the man handed him a book and a work packet. Jeff and Nick waved at him as he took his seat, to look through the packet. Everything did look a bit more complicated than he was used too, and he was glad that he had been invited into the study group. He looked up when his teacher said his name. Everyone was looking at him expently.. “Uh, what?” 

The man chuckled softly. “Would you like to introduce yourself?” 

Kurt nodded and went to stand in front of the class. “Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel. I’m from Lima, Ohio.” He blushed looking at everyone. “Um, thank you.” He smiled at the group and then headed back to his seat. He hated being put on the spot like that. He breathed a sigh of relief as class started. 

As soon as class ended, Kurt gathered his stuff in bag. He was approached by another student and smiled. “Hi.” He chewed his lip as he put his book away. 

The boy held his hand out for him. “Hi, I’m David. I write for the school paper. I was wondering if you would not mind me writing a short piece on you?” 

Kurt was taken aback a bit but took his hand. “Oh, It’s nice to meet you. I guess I really don’t mind. Can we meet after school?” 

David nodded and gave him his number. “I have lacrosse practice and than Warblers rehearsal but I can meet after that.” 

Kurt nodded raising a brow at him. “What are the Warblers?”

David laughed softly. “They are the glee club here. We are kind of rock stars.” He grinned. “I saw you with Jeff and Nick. They are members as well.” 

Kurt grinned widely and swayed on his feet excitedly. “Oh cool. I was on my glee club, back home. Do you think they’d let me audition?”

David nodded and softly punched his shoulder. “Yeah , totally. What school did you go to? I’m might of already seen you perform.” 

Kurt chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. “Mckinley High School. They are the New Directions.” 

David grinned at him. “Oh yeah, you guys went all the way to nationals last year.” 

Kurt blushed and nodded. “Yeah, we did. I really thought we had a shot. So, what time is rehearsal?” 

David wrote down the time for him and waved as he started to leave. “I’ll see you there.” 

Kurt nodded putting the paper in his vest pocket. He was smiling as he headed to class. Maybe it would not be so bad here. He was already going through song selections, for his audition.

\---------------------------

Kurt was already a little worn when the lunch bell rang. He quickly grabbed his lunch and walked over to sit with Nick and Jeff. David was sitting with them as well, and he was not really sure if he was still welcome. “Um, is it alright if I join you guys again?” 

Jeff looked up with bright excite eyes. “Yeah, of course.” He was practically bouncing with excitement. “How has your first day been?” 

Kurt grinned at him as he sat down. He could not help but smiled with the boy. “It was alright. You were right about me needing to join a study group.” He shrugged opening his soda. 

Nick looked up at him and nodded. “Yeah, we all really need it. The classes here are tough and the professors don’t take any excuses.” He shifted his food on his plate. “So, David says you’re thinking of joining the warblers?” 

Kurt nodded as he started eating his sandwich. He hoped that his new friends would not be upset but he was really excited. “Yes. I was part of the Glee club at my last school and I would really like to join.” 

Nick chuckled. “I can’t wait to hear your audition.” He shrugged and chewed his lip. “We’ve already talked to the council and they are excited to have a new member.” 

Kurt raised a brow at him., wiping the corner of his mouth. “The council?” 

David nodded. “Yeah, we don’t really have a choir director. The dean trusts us to handle the group on our own. Instead we have a council of three members, elected at the start of every year.” He shrugged. “We actually have two juniors and a senior.” Blaine, Wes, and Sebastian” He shrugged as he listed them off. “They are kind of strange, but they are doing a great job.” 

“Wow, that is pretty cool, actually. What do you mean by strange?” Kurt questioned.

“Oh nothing really. They just don’t really socialize outside of the Warbler rehearsals.” David shrugged. “They transferred in my freshman year. They pretty much stay in the dorms, when they’re not in class or performing.” 

Kurt nodded and thought about it for a moment. “Oh okay. Well anyway. I can’t really decide what to sing for my audition.” Kurt blushed contemplating his options. 

“Oh, Can I help?” Jeff grinned and moved over to Kurt’s side, pulling out his Ipod. “I have like so many ideas.” 

Kurt laughed and shook his head. “Maybe during free period?” 

Jeff just nodded going through his song option. “Okay. I’ll meet you here.” 

Nick just shook his head at his boyfriend. “You’ll have to reign him in, or you’ll never get through all his ideas. Remember to keep it simple. We are not looking for a show stopper. Just be yourself.” 

“Thank you.” Kurt smiled at him. He was really starting to like these boys. 

\---------------------------------

Kurt walked into his biology class and introduced himself to the professor. “There is only one seat left. You’ll have to sit next to Sebastian.” The man smiled and handed him a textbook, after pointing to the back table.” 

Kurt looked at table and smiled as he walked over. “Hello, I’m Kurt.” He offered his hand to the boy, but was surprised to see him flinch away from him. “Um, Okay.” He put his hand back down and sat in the empty seat. 

Sebastian sighed and moved his chair as far away from him as possible. He looked quickly as him and then looked away. It almost sounded like he growled, a little. The behavior only irritated Kurt. How could anyone be so rude. He really hoped this was not the same Sebastian that was over seeing his audition this afternoon. 

He waved at Jeff as he walked into the room, and sat next to Nick. Jeff waved back but looked a little confused.  _ Are you okay?  _  He mouthed at him. 

Kurt nodded as their teacher began to speak. “Okay, class. Tomorrow we will be starting on a project. It will take a couple weeks of research and out of class work. You’ll be in partners and your partner is sitting next to you.” Kurt let out a small groan. He could tell Sebastian really did not like him and he really did not want to get stuck with all the work. 

Sebastian let out a sigh and pushed a piece of paper over with his phone number. Underneath it just read, Text me and we’ll set up a work schedule. 

”Whatever.” Kurt rolled his eyes and tore off the bottom of the sheet before writing his own number and passing it back to Sebastian. The rest of the class was spent in silence, as Kurt listened to the teacher. He could feel the tension coming off Sebastian and he could not understand how the guy could hate him so much, already. He really hoped he did not just transfer school, just to find a new bully. 

\----------------------------

“Hey, what did you do to Sebastian?” Jeff asked as they walked into the common. “Did you stab him or something? I mean the guys an ass but…” He shrugged grinning.

Kurt shook his head and raised a brow at him. “I swear, all I did was introduce myself. Is he always so put off?” He put his bag next to a chair and sat down. “I he acted like my very presence offended him.” 

Jeff shook his head. “No, he usually has a smirk plastered on his face and he tries to fuck anything that is on two legs. I can’t tell you how many times he’s propositioned me.” 

Kurt sighed and shrugged. “Maybe it’s better he does not like me. I have a boyfriend back in Lima.” He sighed pulling out his sheet music. “I decided to sing “Lost in your eyes,” by Debbie Gibson.” He handed the music to Jeff who sat at the piano. 

Jeff looked it over before spreading it out. “Are you sure? It’s a woman’s song?” 

Kurt grinned and stood up to, dusting off his uniform. “Trust me.” 

Jeff nodded as he started playing the song. 

Kurt walked over to the piano as he began to sing. 

“ _ I get lost in your eyes _

_ And I feel my spirits rise _

_ And soar like the wind… _

_ Is it love that I am in? _

Jeff looked up at Kurt with surprise and wonder in his eyes. Kurt had a beautiful voice. He had never heard anything like it. 

_ I get weak in a glance _

_ Isn’t this what’s called romance? _

_ And now I know _

_ ‘Cause when I’m lost I can let go _

Kurt smiled as he sat next to Jeff on the piano, playing an octave lower than his friend. He always loved the look people gave him when he sang. It’s what made him love performing.  

_ I don’t mind not knowing what I’m heading for _

_ You can take me to the skies… _

_ It’s like being lost in heaven _

_ When I’m lost in your eyes _

_ I just fell, don’t know why _

_ Something’s there we can’t deny… _

_ And when I first knew _

_ Was when I first looked at you _

Jeff smiled as he softly began to sing with him. Kurt smiled and closed his eyes as he stood up to finish the second half of the song. 

_ And if I can’t find my way _

_ If salvation is worlds away _

_ Oh, I’ll be found _

_ When I am lost in your eyes _

_ I don’t mind not knowing what I’m heading for _

_ You can take me to the skies… _

_ Oh it’s like being lost in heaven _

_ When I’m lost in your eyes _

_ I get weak in a glance _

_ Isn’t this what’s called romance? _

_ Oh, I’ll be found _

_ When I am lost in your eyes _

Jeff got up and hugged Kurt as he finished the song. “Oh my god. That was beautiful.” He giggled and let the man go. “You did not tell us you were a countertenor. We have not had one in years, and you’ll bring us up an octave, in a good way.” 

Kurt laughed and blushed. Jeff really could light up a room. “No one really asked. Do you think the others will like it?” 

Jeff rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. You’re amazing and I can’t wait to see you wipe that smirk off Sebastian’s face.” 

Kurt laughed and hugged Jeff. He just hoped that Jeff was right. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was shaking with excitement as Jeff and Nick led him to the choir room, for his audition. He had been waiting outside while they got ready for him. He gulped as he looked around at all the eyes staring at him. He has not really expected to be so many member. 

“Kurt Hummel, welcome.” A tall asian boy smiled at him and motioned for him to stand in front of the room. He looked over the three boys set apart from the rest of the group. “Kurt, I am Wes. You’ve met Sebastian, and this is Blaine.” 

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes and his heart stuttered. He had the most beautiful golden eyes, he had ever seen. “Um, Hi. I’m Kurt.” He coughed and shook his head. “Of course you already know that.” He could hear Blaine laughing softly. 

Wes nodded and chuckled. “When you are ready.” 

Kurt nodded as Jeff began playing the music, for him. He kept his eyes closed as he sang the song. As the song ended he heard the entire room erupt in applause. Kurt opened his eyes and looked around. The only ones not clapping were Sebastian and Blaine. Sebastian looked furious and Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes with wonder. 

Blaine stood up and walked over to him. “Welcome to the Warblers Kurt.” he spoke softly. 

Kurt smiled unable to tear his eyes away from Blaine’s. “Thank you.” 


	2. Everything I do ( I do it for you)

Chapter 2 - Everything I do ( I do it for you)

 

Blaine could feel Sebastian’s frustration as he entered their dorm room. He turned his chair around, watching his brother throw his backpack on the bed, grumbling. “What’s going on?“ Blaine sent him a wave of calm and smiled.

Sebastian sat on the bed and closed his eyes, letting the calm wash over him. “Have you met the new kid, yet?” He looked over, and raised a brow at him. Blaine knew that Sebastian had been seeing Kurt in everyone’s mind for a day and a half but neither of them had actually met him yet.

Blaine shook his head as he got up to pop a bowl of water in the microwave. “Not yet. I’m guessing you have?” He turned around and leaned against the desk. He knew his adopted brother, better than anyone. “But why are you so pissed? Did he insult you, somehow?”

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. Sometimes he wished Blaine could read minds. “No, He was fucking polite. Mr. Adams gave him the seat next to me, in biology, and he just walked up and said hi.” He rolled his eyes. “But fuck, did he smell good, and he’s as fucking gorgeous, as people thought he was.” He looked over at his brother, worryingly. “I could barely stop myself from attacking him, in front of the entire class.”

Blaine could feel the desperation and fear as Sebastian talked. Sebastian was never scared and it concerned him. He raised a brow as the microwave beeped. “Seriously? You are over 120 years old, and have never lost control.” He reached down and pulled a bag of blood, from the mini fridge, under the desk. He dropped it into the bowl of water and looked back over at Sebastian. “He can’t be that bad.”

Sebastian shook his head as he rubbed down his face. “That’s what I mean. He nearly ruined everything and all he did was say hi.” Sebastian groaned as his phone went off.  He pulled it out of his bag, to check his messages. “Oh great. Now he is auditioning for the warblers, this afternoon. Wes says that he saw him, performing with us.” 

Blaine chuckled and tossed him the bag of blood. “Well, that means you don't kill him. Calm down.”

Sebastian glared at him as he drank the blood. “Yeah, well, it’ll be hard. We have to do some stupid project together. Why the fuck did we go back to high school again, and why at this preppy private school? I’m not even allowed to fuck anyone, here.”

Blaine shrugged. “It is the best way to hide and they don’t ask questions, here. Don’t you think about anything, other than your cock?”

Sebastian just continued to glare at him.

\---------------------------------------

Blaine sat next to Wes as the other student started to arrive for rehearsal. He could feel the excitement feeling the room. It was one of the reasons he like this club so much. It was hard to feel any negative emotion with all the euphoria around him.

When Wes was sure everyone had arrived he stood up to talk to the group. “Hello, Warblers. Tonight we have an audition.” He picked up a piece of scrap paper and read off the name. “Mr. Kurt Hummel is going to sing “Lost in your eyes, by Debbie Gibson.”   

Blaine was a little shocked by the song choice. It was risky to say the least. He really hope Wes was right about this kid. Blaine stood up to speak as their fellow students mumbled to each other.. “Everyone will be polite and give him a fair chance. Remember. We are a team and a Family.” He looked over at Jeff and Nick. “Bring him in.”

Jeff grinned and jumped up, excitedly running out the door. Nick chuckled at his boyfriend’s excitement, and followed him. They returned with Kurt a few minutes later. 

Blaine looked up as they entered the room. If his heart could still beat, it would be racing. He had never seen anyone, so beautiful. His hazel eyes seemed to embrace his soul. He could not look away when he started started singing. Kurt’s voice sounded like an angel, and Blaine was drawn into into every note. Their eyes connected as Kurt finished singing, and Blaine felt himself walking toward the man. “Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled at him and he felt his heart sore. “Thank you.” Kurt breathed out. Blaine bit his lip and closed his eyes as the musical voice floated through him.

Wes coughed and startled BLaine out of his trance. He looked over at his friend and smiled. Wes had a knowing look in his eyes. “Okay. Let’s move on. Welcome Kurt.”

Kurt blushed and smiled nervously at him, then went to take a seat, next to his friends. He did not know why Blaine looked at him with such passion but he felt like he did not want it to stop. He had never had anyone look at him, like that.

Wes smiled as he started the meeting. “Does anyone have any ideas for our setlist?” Blaine felt the excitement of the rehearsal wash over him. He was usually able to block most of the emotions out, but today he was a bit distracted. He looked over at Sebastian and motioned that he had to leave, before he snuck out of the choir room.

\----------------------------------

Blaine was laying in bed listening to the radio, when Sebastian entered the room. He had his eyes closed and was completely lost in the music. Sebastian rolled his eyes as the images dancing around his his brother’s eyes. “What is wrong with you?”

Blaine looked over at the taller man a shook his head. “You were right. He is gorgeous. I have never seen anyone so beautiful, and those eyes.” He smiled and closed his eyes, remembering the moment he Kurt stepped into the choir room.

Sebastian scoffed. He never had use for romance, like his brother. He sat down, at the desk and growled. “You did not notice how temptingly sweet he smells?” He rolled the chair over and put his feet up on Blaine’s bed.

BLaine looked over and smiled at the other vampire. “He smelled heavenly.” He sat up and kicked Sebastian’s feet off the bed. “I just… I don’t know how to say it. I feel drawn to him.” He stood up and went to grab himself a bag of blood. He could not understand why Sebastian would want to hurt such a beautiful creature. He saw Sebastian glaring at him, but his brother’s sour look ruin this for him.

Sebastian shook his head. “I’m going to go to Italy for a few days.” He shrugged. “Maybe when I get back, Kurt’s appeal will fade, and things can get back to normal.”

Blaine shook his head. He hated that Sebastian would always run to Europe, whenever things got to difficult. He would always return, feeling worse about their situation. “It won’t help, Sebastian, but I’ll call the Volturi, and let them know you are coming. Maybe they can shine some light on why we are both attracted to him, like this.”

Sebastian smiled at him, softly, and began packing a bag. Blaine called the airport and asked them to have their plane ready, for Sebastian. With any luck, he would be back in a few days and would not feel so bitter. An hour later, Blaine was dropping Sebastian off, at their hanger. “Jane will meet you in Rome, and drive you to Voltura.” Sebastian nodded getting out of the car. “Thanks.” He slammed the door and ran into the hanger.

Blaine drove back to Dalton, with a lot on his mind. He never went to the cafeteria, if he could help it (The teenage hormones filling the room were alway too much for him.), but he would do anything, to see those beautiful eyes again.

\------------------------------

Blaine walked into the cafeteria, and dinner was already in full swing. He found Kurt sitting, with Duval and Sterling. He walked over and sat across from him. “Good evening, Gentlemen.” He nodded toward Nick and Jeff. He had always liked the couple. There was always a feeling of love, surrounding the pair.

Jeff and Nick, looked up at him, with shock. He could understand their surprise. Even when he came into the hall, he and Sebastian always sat alone. Kurt looked at him and smiled. “Hello. Blaine, right?”

Blaine smiled at him and nodded. His voice was just as beautiful as he remembered and his smile was as bright as the sun. He felt himself wanting to do anything to keep that smile on his face. “Yes, I’m Blaine. I wanted to say that audition was inspiring. It was a risky song choice but it was flawless.”

He smiled as Kurt blushed. The color in his cheeks made him glow. “So, My roommate, Sebastian, needed to go home for a few days. Family business. I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie.”

Kurt frowned looking over at him, looking worried. “I hope everything is alright. I really hope he not out to long. We were supposed to start our project tomorrow, but I guess family comes first.” He looked down at his food and Blaine could feel the loneliness pour out of him, as he talked about family.

He wanted to take the human into his arms and hold him until the sadness passed. “It’s fine. His sister is having a baby.” He smiled giving the excuse that they had given the Dean. “So about that movie.”

Jeff chuckled and bit his lip. He saw the way that Blaine was looking at Kurt, and he spoke before Nick could stop him. “Kurt would love to see a movie with you.” Nick glared at him a moment and Kurt just looked up in shock as Jeff continued to talk. “Unfortunately Nick and I… Ouch.” Blaine tried not to laugh, knowing that Nick had kicked his boyfriend, under the table. It did not deter Jeff for a moment. “Anyway… We are going to my parents for game night.”

Nick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “True but we can always have the movie tomorrow, if that is alright with you, Blaine.” He knew that Jeff meant well, but he did not want to leave Kurt alone with Blaine. He knew the rumors that Blaine and Sebastian were together, and he did not want his new friend hurt.

Kurt shook his head. He really did not want to spend the night, alone. He had his own roommate but the boy seemed to never be home. “It’s fine, I would love watch a movie with you.” He appreciated the chance to make a new friend, and Blaine was not bad to look at either. He looked at Nick and smiled. “I hope you and Jeff have fun at game night.”

BLaine watched the exchange hopefully. He frowned a bit when Nick tried to move the movie, to tomorrow. He could feel a bit of hostility coming from the student, and he did not want him to get the wrong idea. He decided to send a bit of reassurance toward Kurt’s friend. “The movie should not run too late and I’ll make sure Kurt gets back to his dorm, safely.”

He smiled as Nick nodded. “Alright. Have fun.” He and Jeff finished dinner and hugged Kurt, before heading out to go to Jeff’s home.

Blaine smiled when he was left with Kurt alone. “So how was your first day?”

Kurt pushed his tray away and looked into Blaine’s golden eyes. He could see the excitement dancing in the globes. “Um it was pretty interesting. Everyone is pretty nice here. Well, except one… You said your roommate is Sebastian?”

Blaine nodded and frowned at Kurt’s nervousness. The brunette looked down at the table feeling a little dejected. “Does he hate me or something? He seemed so cold, in biology and I could have sworn he growled at me.”

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. “I doubt anyone could hate you. No, Sebastian is not very good at meeting new people. It’s hard for him.”

Kurt nodded and looked up at him. “He won’t mind me being in your dorm?”

“Not at all. He’s gone for a few days anyway. He’ll never know.” Blaine grinned winking at him.

Kurt grinned a bit brighter. He couldn't help but blush abit when the other boy blinked at him. “I guess a movie could be fun the. What movie did you have in mind?”

“Um, why don’t you look through my collection and choose one? I am willing to watch anything.”

Kurt nodded. He was finished eating, anyway. “Okay. want to go now?”

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Blaine was a little nervous. He and Sebastian had never had a guest in their room, but Blaine relished in Kurt’s company. He led the other student into his room and pointed to his Dvd case. There were hundreds lining the wall, and Kurt’s eyes grew with excitement. “Wow.” He walked over and pulled the first one he touched, off the wall. “Let’s watch this one.” He shrugged, not really looking at the title.

Blaine took the case from him and smiled. “Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Good choice. Make yourself comfortable.” He walked over to the Dvd player and put the movie in. It was attached to projector and Kurt giggled as he watch the video appear on the far wall. “That is pretty cool.” He chewed his lip and sat in an office chair. He had never actually seen this movie, but he had always loved Robin Hood.

Blaine sat on his bed, and pressed play on the remote. He enjoyed watching Kurt as he got lost in the movie. He heard Kurt humming to a song in the movie. BLaine recognized it immediately and began singing, with the movie.

_Look into my eyes – you will see_

_What you mean to me._

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you’ll search no more._

Kurt gazed turn Blaine as he listened to him sing, forgetting about the movie. He had a deep soulful voice and Kurt could not help but join in,

_Don’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for._

_You can’t tell me it’s not worth dyin’ for._

_You know it’s true:_

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

Blaine smiled as their voices melded together. Singing had always been the thing that kept him sane with the sea emotions, that always surrounded him. It allowed him to feel grounded.

_Look into your heart – you will find_

_There’s nothin’ there to hide._

_Take me as I am, take my life._

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

Kurt blushed and gulped at the lyrics. He was singing a love song with a guy he had just met, but it felt right. He barely noticed himself ,moving closer to Blaine.

_Don’t tell me it’s not worth fightin’ for_

_I can’t help it, there’s nothin’ I want more_

_You know it’s true:_

_Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

Blaine smiled at him and slid a bit closer to the bed bed.

_There’s no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love._

_There’s nowhere unless you’re there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah._

They were just inches away from each other as they arrived at the final second the song.

 _Look into your heart, baby…_  

_Oh, you can’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for._

_I can’t help it, there’s nothin’ I want more._  

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I’d lie for you,_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I’d die for you._

_You know it’s true:_

_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you._

Without thinking, Blaine reached up to cup Kurt’s cheek. Kurt flinched away and quickly backed up, feeling the cold hand against his cheek. The moment had shattered in an instant. “I have to go.” Kurt grabbed his back and ran out of the room. Blaine could feel the panic and guilt coming off the young man. It was the guilt that confused him most.


	3. I believe in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt runs back to Lima

Chapter 3 - I Believe in You

 

Kurt flinched as the cold hand touched his cheek. “I have to go.” He grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, down the hall and out the building. He stopped outside and leaned back against the wall, with tears in his eyes. He had never felt this close to anyone before, but he had only met Blaine, a few hours ago. He pulled his phone out and dial the number as fast as his shaking fingers could manage. “Hey, sweetheart. Yes, I miss you.” Kurt chewed his lip smiling. “Yeah, can you meet me at the Lima bean?” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ll be there in two hours.” He closed the phone and hurried to his truck, heading for Lima. 

\---------------------------------------

Kurt pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot, an hour and a half later. He took a deep breath and got out of his truck. It was now well, past dusk and he would not be making it back before curfew. He walked into the coffee house and walked to the back room. He sat at his usual table and smiled at the teen sitting across from him. “Hey.” 

Puck looked up from his coffee and smiled at him. “Hey, babe. How’s the new school?” 

“Alright?” Kurt shrugged, accepting his usual coffee as the barista sat it in front of him. “Everyone there has been great. yeah, great.” He blushed as his mind traveled back to Blaine. 

Puck scowled a bit. “You don’t sound great. Is someone being an ass? I thought there was a zero tolerance bully policy.” He looked angry and ready to defend Kurt. 

Kurt reached out and took his hand. Puck relaxed immediately“No baby. They really are great. It’s only been two days. I just need to adjust.” He sighed. “Hey, I auditioned for their glee club.”

Puck smiled at him and brought Kurt’s knuckles to his lips. “I’m betting you blew them away.” He sighed caressing his hand. “Then what’s wrong?” 

Kurt shrugged. “I was thinking about you and I missed you.” He blushed and took his hand back. He felt a little guilty about getting so close to Blaine. “I wanted to see you.” 

Puck shook his head. “You would have seen me this weekend, when you came home.” He sipped his coffee and raised a brow at him. “From what Finn said, they have a pretty strict curfew, at that fancy school, You wouldn’t risk getting in trouble, unless it were important.” 

Kurt cursed at how observant his boyfriends could be. “I don’t know what ot say.” 

“You could start by telling me the truth.” Puck shrugged. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. 

Kurt looked down at his drink worryingly. “I… I met someone and he invited me to see a movie.” 

Puck nodded and chewed his lip. “Like a date?” 

Kurt shook his head furiously. “No, babe. It was just as friends. He invited a couple other guys too but they couldn’t make it.” 

Puck chuckled. “Okay. So you watched a movie, with another guy? That’s not a crime, babe.” 

Kurt nodded, tears filling his eyes. “I guess. It’s just that… I swear… I don’t know why I feel so guilty.” 

Puck reached over to wipe the tears off his cheeks. “Kurt. You know, you’re allowed to be attracted to other people.” He looked away and shook his head. He did not want to hear Kurt admit it, but he knew it was coming. “What happened?” 

Kurt chewed his lip and whispered. “We were singing and I think he was going to kiss me.” 

Puck gulped and nodded. “Did you want him to?” 

Kurt nodded feeling ashamed. He hated that he had wanted Blaine to kiss him. 

Puck sighed and shook his head. “You know what, we’re in high school. Fuck it.” He put money down for their drinks and got up to go. 

Kurt was terrified that he had screwed everything up. He jumped up and grabbed Puck’s hand. “Noah, please listen to me. I don’t want to kiss him, okay. I love you.” 

Puck ran a hand over his face and shook his head. “I need to think.” He turned back to Kurt and kissed him softly. “You didn’t kiss him but you thought about it. You must felt guilty enough to risk suspension. You’ve been gone two days, Kurt. Does our relationship mean that little?” 

“No, I screwed up.” Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes.  “You know I’d never do anything to hurt you.” 

“But you did.” Puck took his hand back and sighed. “You said it wasn’t a date. That you saw the movie as friends.” 

Kurt nodded. “Yes. We watched Robin Hood.” 

Puck raised a brow at him. “And you almost kissed him.” 

Kurt gulped, nodding slowly.

Puck nodded. “How, the hell, do you almost kiss someone watching Robin Hood?” 

Kurt chuckled. “He started singing and I started and we got really close. He looked into my eyes and touched my cheek,” Kurt ran his hands over Puck’s cheek, causing the other teen to close his eyes. “But his hand was so cold. It kind of shocked me out of the trance.” 

Puck opened his eyes and laughed. “His hands were cold? That’s the reason, you did not kiss?” 

Kurt smiled. “Yeah, And I love you, idiot. ”

Puck thought for a moment and kissed him. “Come home, with me. Mom is working.”

Kurt agreed and squeezed his hand. “It’s not like I’ll get back into the dorms, anyway. I’ll follow you.” 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blaine sighed as he laid in bed. He heard someone knocking a few minutes later. “Come in.” He groaned. 

Wes walked in and sat on the end of the bed. “Sebastian got on the plane alright. He said he’d call, once he gets to Voltura.” He tapped Blaine’s leg. “What’s got you all moody. You’re projecting all over the place.” 

Blaine sat up and glared at his friend, and mentor. “Wes, You’ve been alive for what now, 400 or so years?” He really respected Wes, and he hoped he could shed some light on his feelings.” 

Wes nodded and smiled at him. “Yeah, so? You’re 203 years old. What is your point?” He worried a bit at Blaine. He knew that the boy was suffering and he hated to see any of his boys in pain. “What is going on.” 

Blaine growled and got up. He paced across the room for a few minutes before he started explaining. “It’s Kurt. Sebastian left because he said he could not handle how good he smelt. And I… yeah he smells good, but I’m not interested in his blood. He’s beautiful, Wes. I find that I just want to be around him. Why? What is the power he has over me, and Sebastian.” 

Wes nodded as he listened to Blaine. The young one, was still adjusting to, what they liked to refer to as, their vegetarian lifestyle. “I wish you and Sebastian would have discussed this with me before he took off for Italy.” He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “I believe that Kurt is Sebastian’s singer. That means that his blood is special. Sebastian will never not want to drink him, It’s in his nature.” 

Blaine growled, looking “What?” He would kill anyone who tried to harm Kurt.

Wes held up his hands in surrender. “”That does not mean he will. Sebastian is strong. He has lived this life longer than most.” He took a calming breath and placed his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “But Kurt is your mate. It would hurt all of us, if anything happened to him.” 

Blaine felt Wes’s clam wash over him and he let himself float back to normal. “My mate?” 

Wes nodded. “We are family, Blaine and we take care of our own. If he truly is your mate, Sebastian and I would never hurt him.” 

Blaine nodded in understanding. “But, then why did he run away when I touched him. He felt so scared and guilty.” 

Wes shook his head feeling sorry. “You’ll have to ask him. I may be wise, but I don’t know.” 

Blaine nodded. “I guess we should do our homework.” He groaned. He really hated high school.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt walked into the cafeteria and sat across from Nick. He wasn’t really hungry and really hoped that he could go back to his room to lay down for a while.

Jeff looked up from his tray and frowned. “You look terrible. Did you get any sleep?” 

Kurt nodded and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, but not enough. I had to drive back from Lima, this morning, and I had to leave super early.”

Jeff laughed softly. “What were you doing in Lima?” 

Nick frowned at him and looked back at Kurt. He could tell their new friend needed to talk. “When we left you were going to watch the movie with Blaine.” 

Kurt shrugged. “The movie was fine but I needed to visit my boyfriend. I missed him.” He blushed thinking about what he and Puck had done ,last night. 

Jeff giggled. “Oh someone got lucky.” 

Kurt looked up at him, gaping. “Wh...what, no, Well, almost. We haven’t really gone all the way yet.” He took a deep breath. “Guys, do you think that someone can be attracted to two people at once?” 

Jeff nodded eating his cereal. “Yeah, being attracted to someone doesn’t mean you are going to ever do anything about it.” 

Nick shrugged. “I agree. Why do you ask?” 

Kurt rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I love Noah, but I know I felt something for Blaine, as well.” 

Nick frowned. “You haven’t known him, but a day. Did he do something to you last night?” 

Kurt gave him a shocked looked and shook his head. “No, he was a complete gentleman, but I could have sworn he wanted to kiss me.” 

Jeff laughed. “Well, you are kind of beautiful. He’d be crazy not to.” 

“But I wanted to kiss him to. It makes me a bad person, doesn’t it?” 

Nick shook his head. “We’re in High School Kurt. It’s natural to want to kiss him.”

Kurt gazeed at the table thinking. “That is what Noah said right after I caught him making out with Santana.” He let out another Yawn. “I just met Blaine. I shouldn’t want to kiss him.” His stare turned to the door as BLaine walked into the cafeteria. 

Blaine walked over, nervously, with his hands in his pockets. “Um, Hi, Kurt.” He had never been this nervous before. “Can we talk privately?” 

Kurt stood up and led Blaine to another table. “Yeah. I should apologize about running out on you, yesterday.” 

Blaine shook his head. “No, You are fine. It’s I who should apologize. I was too forward. You did not give your consent for me to touch you.” 

Kurt frowned at that, confused. “You touched my cheek? It’s not exactly an insult.” 

Blaine nodded and shrugged. “Never-the-less, i should have asked.” He sighed. “I just hope I did not do anything that made you uncomfortable. That was not my attention.” 

Kurt smiled at him. He was quite adorable when he was nervous. Kurt shook his head. He should not be thinking like this. “It’s fine. I should have told you, this before. That I had a boyfriend, I mean.” He froze and looked up, to see anger on Blaine’s face. He felt anger welling up inside himself as well. “What? Do you think I am so repugnant that no one would want to date me?” 

Blaine felt his anger melt away. What exactly was he angry about. It’s not like he was surprised that Kurt was already dating someone. Anyone would have to be daft not to find the man beautiful. “No, god, I’m sorry. Of course you have a boyfriend. He’s very lucky.” He gulped and got up. “I should go.” He hurried out of the building and headed for the choir room. 

Kurt watched him go and looked over at Jeff and Nick, whom were staring at him. “Um, I’ll see you guys later.” He got up and ran to his dorm. He needed to get some sleep and try to figure this out later.

\------------------------------------------------------

After his last class, Wes walked to the choir room, to set up for rehearsal. He stopped outside the room to listen to the music. Someone was inside playing the piano. He heard Blaine singing and smiled as he pushed the door open, walking in. “I’m guessing you skipped all your classes today?” 

Blaine stopped playing as soon as he saw Wes enter the room. “I needed to think.” He started picking the sheet music up to put it away. “Kurt has a boyfriend.” 

Wes understood why he could feel the depression rolling off Blaine. He nodded and shrugged. “I guess that explains the guilt, and maybe the terror.” 

Blaine looked over at Wes. He really hated how calm his adopted father could be. “I can’t control my gift around him. I made him angry.”

Wes was a little surprised. “You have never had trouble controlling that, not as long as you’ve been with Sebastian and I.” 

Blaine nodded as he began playing another song, from memory. “Do you see my delima?” He took a deep breath as he began to sing. It was everything he wished he could tell Kurt, but knew that he never could. Wes just sat and listened, Letting Blaine get all the wild emotions out. 

 

_ “Time goes by _

_ And I’ve been holding everything inside _

_ But now I’ve got nothing left to hide _

_ When I’m with you, oh, you _

 

_ But I can see _

_ How strong a man I’m gonna have to be _

_ To do for you what comes so naturally _

_ It’s in the way you move _

 

_ And all I want _

_ Is a chance to prove _

_ Show all I can do _

 

_ I believe in starting over _

_ I can see that your heart is true _

_ I believe in good things coming back to you _

_ You’re the light that lifts me higher _

_ So bright, you guide me through _

_ I believe in you _

 

_ And I don’t mind _

_ If you want to hold onto me tight _

_ You don’t have to sleep alone tonight _

_ If you don’t want to _

 

_ And all I want _

_ Is to know you’re near _

_ You’re all I need here _

 

_ I believe in starting over _

_ I can see that your heart is true _

_ I believe in good things coming back to you _

_ You’re the light that lifts me higher _

_ So bright, you guide me through _

_ I believe in you _

Kurt walked into the music. Wes motioned for him to keep quiet. He got up and silently made his way out of the room. 

_ I know that there are times _

_ When you feel worthless _

_ Like all the love you get _

_ You don’t deserve it _

_ Sometimes I feel my faith is just a burden _

_ On you, you, you _

 

_ I believe in starting over _

_ I can see your heart is true _

_ I believe in love _

_ You give me reason to _

_ You’re the light that lifts me higher _

_ So high up in the sky _

_ I, I think we’re gonna fly _

 

_ I believe in starting over _

_ I can see that your heart is true _

_ I believe in love _

_ You give me reason to _

_ You’re the light that lifts me higher _

_ So bright, you guide me through _

_ I believe in you _

_ I believe in you _

_ I believe in you _

_ Whoa! _

_ You guide me through _

 

_ I believe in you.” _

 

“That was beautiful.” Kurt smiled and shocked Blaine, as he finished the song.

“Thank you.” Blaine gulped, not looking over at the teen. “I’ve been thinking about it, for sectionals.” He lied. 

Kurt ventured over and sat next to him on the piano bench. “It’s a beautiful song, and heartwarming video.” He closed the lid over the keys. “I’m sorry I snapped at you, at breakfast.” 

Blaine raised his eyes to look at him. “I deserved it. I had no right to be angry. I just…. When you sang yesterday. You moved me. I had never felt so close to anyone. It was kind of a little upsetting that you’re already taken.” 

Kurt tilted his head as he listened to him. “It’s alright. Noah and I had not been together long, but I do care about him.” he sighed. “He broke up with me this morning, before I left his house.” He looked down at the floor. “He said he did not think it’s a good idea to try the long distance thing.” He made little quotes with his fingers. 

Blaine tried not to laugh but managed a snicker. “I’m sorry, but he’s a fool.” 

Kurt shrugged. “Yeah, but he was my fool. I like you too, Blaine, but I just met you. Give me a little time to adjust to Dalton. Then maybe in a couple weeks, we’ll see about a date.” 

Blaine knew it would be hard but he understood. “Let me know, and I’ll take you on a date, you’ll never forget.” 

Kurt giggled and nodded. “Deal.” He smiled and went to take his seat, as the other Warblers began making their way into the choir room


	4. Wouldn't it be Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt learns the truth.

Chapter 4 - Wouldn’t it be nice?

 

“We were born to make history.” Kurt smiled as he finished singing. He looked over at Blaine and giggled as he bowed at everyone in the cafe. He was really having a good time and was thankful that Blaine had asked him to dinner. He walked back to their table and grinned. “Oh my god. That was so much fun.”  He took a sip out of his soda. “You’re turn.” 

Blaine laughed and shook his head. “Oh no. I have never been a fan of karaoke.” He leaned back and smiled. “But you were perfect.”  

“Nope! I went up there and now it’s your turn.” Kurt passed him the notebook with the list of available songs. “Come on.” 

Blaine grinned and began looking through the book. He really would do anything to make Kurt smile. “Alright this one.” He got up and gave his selection to the disc jockey. He cleared his throat and stepped up to the mic. “This is for my friend Kurt.” 

 

“ _ Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older _

_ Then we wouldn’t have to wait so long _

_ And wouldn’t it be nice to live together _

_ In the kind of world where we belong _

 

_ You know it’s gonna make it that much better _

_ When we can say goodnight and stay together _

 

_ Wouldn’t it be nice if we could wake up _

_ In the morning when the day is new _

_ And after having spent the day together _

_ Hold each other close the whole night through _

 

_ Happy times together we’ve been spending _

_ I wish that every kiss was never ending _

_ Wouldn’t it be nice _

 

_ Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true _

_ Baby then there wouldn’t be a single thing we couldn’t do _

_ We could be married (we could be married) _

_ And then we’d be happy (and then we’d be happy) _

 

_ Wouldn’t it be nice _

 

_ You know it seems the more we talk about it _

_ It only makes it worse to live without it _

_ But lets talk about it _

_ Wouldn’t it be nice _

 

_ Good night my baby _

_ Sleep tight my baby _

_ Good night my baby _

_ Sleep tight my baby _

_ Good night my baby _

_ Sleep tight my baby …” _

Kurt laughed as Blaine finished the song. The other boy seemed so happy to perform, despite what he had said. Kurt stood up and hugged Blaine as he got back to the table. “That was fantastic.” He kissed his cheek and sit down to finish eating. “Are you sure, you’re not hungry?” 

Blaine shook his head. “No, I ate a large lunch, but I am happy that you are enjoying your dinner.” He sipped his water and smiled at him. He and Kurt had been spending a lot of time together over the last couple months but were still not dating. He knew that Kurt needed time but he was wondering if they would ever be more than friends. 

Kurt smiled at him and shook his head. In the months that they had known each other, he had never actually seen Blaine eat. They went out almost every night, but he always found an excuse, not to eat. “Okay, but you are more than welcome to eat whatever I don’t.” He shrugged and finished his soda. He was full anyway. “Thank you, by the way. Tonight, has been a lot of fun.” 

Blaine nodded and pulled out his phone, as it started ringing. “Hello?” He groaned and sighed, as he listened to who was on the other side. “Alright. We’re on our way back.” He frowned and looked back at Kurt. “I need to get back. Sebastian, is freaking out about your biology project.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his jacket. “He could have just waited until tomorrow. It’s like he just loves to interrupt our dates.” 

Blaine raised a brow at him. “Is this a date?” 

“Yeah, isn’t it?” Kurt blushed, biting his lip. He did not know why he said it, but it was already out there. “I guess I hope it is.” 

Blaine smiled at him and took his hand, to walk back out to his car. “If you want it to be a date, It is.” He opened the door for Kurt. “Or we can continue to take it slow. It’s up to you.” 

Kurt turned on the heater and tried to heat his hands back up. “Can I ask you a question?” 

BLaine nodded as he drove back to the school .”Of course you can.” 

“Why are you always so cold? Do you have low blood sugar?” He looked over at him a little concerned. 

Blaine gulped and looked at Kurt, then back to the street. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I guess I should watch that a little more often.” 

Kurt nodded. “I just worry. I don’t want you to get sick.” 

Blaine nodded remaining quiet for the rest of the drive. He pulled up to the dorms and led him up to his room, to talk to Sebastian.

Kurt walked into the room and rolled his eyes seeing Sebastian making out with another boy. “Hey, Sebastian… Alec.” He shook his head and sat down at his friend’s desk. “So, what is wrong with our project?” He tried to ignore how undressed Alec was. The brunette had returned with Sebastian when he came back from Italy, and they always seemed to be all over each other. 

Sebastian coughed and straightened his clothes. “Um, I need you to resend it to me. I kind of lost it in my email.” 

Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone, to resend the email. “And you couldn’t ask me that over the phone?” 

Sebastian shrugged. “I’ve been a bit busy.” 

Kurt groaned at him. “Not too busy to interrupt our date.” He shrugged and kissed Blaine’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m going to go finish my english paper.” He looked back at Sebastian and Alec, as he started walking away. Unfortunately he tripped over the mini-fridge. He gasped as he caught himself against the desk. He looked down and horror graced his face. “Oh my god.. What?” He bent down and picked up a bag of blood.” 

Blaine was frozen in fear. He had no idea what he was going to tell, Kurt. “UM. I can explain.” 

Kurt shook his head and backed away. “Blaine, what is… What?” He gulped and ran out of the room. How could they have a fridge of blood, in the their dorm. This wasn’t normal. 

Blaine watched Kurt run and turned on Sebastian. “What the fuck? I know you did that on purpose. There is no way I can explain this to him.” He got down on his knees and began packing the blood back into the fridge. 

Alec stood up and went to help him. “While I believe that he could have learned about us, in a much more traditional fashion, we told you that he needed to be told.” 

Blaine glared at the ancient one. “Oh, and he is going to listen now?” He put the fridge back in its place and sighed. “You know how your family feels about telling mortal about us? No they are going to want me to kill or turn him. I care too much to do either.” He looked at Alec with tears in his eyes. “I should go after him. 

\---------------------------------------

Kurt ran all the back to his own room. He slammed his door behind him and leaned against it, as he began to fall apart. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest as he started crying. Where did they get the blood? Why did they have it? Did the dean know about this? Should he tell him. “No, I can’t do that... “ He chewed his lip and shook his head. “I just can’t…” He looked up hearing a knock at his door. He just knew that it was BLaine, but he was not sure if he could face him. “Go away.” 

Blaine sighed and leaned his head against the door. “Please, Kurt. Just let me explain.”

Kurt shook his head trying not to sob. “BLaine, that is not normal. It was blood. So much blood.” He looked down to see that he was still holding, the bag of blood. He groaned and banged his head back on the door. “How can you possibly explain this?” He stood up and opened the door, shoving the bag at him. “I mean, What the hell?” 

Blaine looked at the blood and then at Kurt’s face. “I need it. You know how you asked me why I was always cold? Well, that blood keeps me alive,” He begged him with his eyes. “And everyone else at the school.” He whispered. 

Kurt could not believe what he was hearing. He did not know why he was not freaking out right now. How was he calm? “BLaine? What? Is it because you’re sick? Shouldn’t you see a doctor?” 

Blaine chuckled softly. “I do. His name is Carlisle.” He shrugged and shook his head. “No, I’m not sick. I’m a...” He took a deep breath. He just knew that he was going to lose Kurt over this. “I’m a vampire.” 

Kurt laughed sarcastically and shook his head. “I’m not stupid Blaine. A vampire, really?” He threw the blood at him and sat on his bed. “Vampires do not exist.” He was not sure why Blaine was lying to him. “I don’t think I can see you anymore. You keep blood in a fridge, in your dorm.” 

Blaine used his vampire speed and looked into Kurt’s eyes. “Kurt, I’m not lying. He let his fangs slip into place and let the boy see the truth for himself. “I can’t lie to you.” He bit his lip and sighed, causing himself to cut his lip. 

Kurt looked at him in shock. “A vampire… Then, why are you so interested in me? Are you toying with me? Am I just your next meal?” 

Blaine had hurt in his eyes. “Never. I really do care about you. That is why we have the blood. Wes, Sebastian, and I don’t drink from humans. Carlisle has the blood delivered to us, once a week, and we drink from the bags.” 

Kurt gulped. He could not help but believe him. “And Alec?” 

Blaine’s face turned more serious, almost hateful. “He is a vampire too, but he does kill. I suspect that he came in hopes that Sebastian will grow tired of resisting your blood and go back to stay in Italy with him.” 

Kurt raised a brow at him. “Why would Sebastian have to resist my blood?” 

Blaine licked the blood from his lip. “You’re his singer. It means that he is tempted by your blood more than anyone else he has ever been around. It’s why he acts so hostile toward you. He has to try harder to be a good person.”

Kurt scoffed. “Great, so I’m some sort of a vampire drug?” 

Blaine shrugged. “I guess you could say that.” He chewed his lip and sighed. “Actually, I have a bit of bad new about that.” He took Kurt’s hand and kissed his wrist. “Now that you know, I will have to turn you, or ALec will tell his family in Italy, and they order me to kill you.”

Kurt gasped taking his wrist back. “What? Are you serious? You have to kill me?” 

Blaine shook his head. “No, I.. I’m sorry. I have to turn you.” 

“Get out of my room, Blaine Anderson.” He growled slapping him across the face. “Now.” He whimpered feeling the pain radiate through his hand. 

BLaine sighed and took his hand looking at the bruise already forming. “Sorry.” 

Kurt yanked his hand back. “I said get out.” 

Blaine nodded sadly and walked out of room. “I’m really sorry.” 

Kurt slammed the door in his face before he completely fell apart, finally.” 


	5. Fall

Chapter 5 - Fall

Alec turned on Sebastian, as soon as Blaine ran out of the room. “You cannot help your friend, like this.” 

Sebastian groaned and laid back. “Not you too. He had to find out. Did you see it in his eyes?” 

Alec shrugged. “All I saw was fear, when he knocked over your fridge. I honestly don’t know why you have that thing. Come back to Vultera, and give up this perverse life.” 

Sebastian looked at him, raising a brow. “You try killing a man, when you can hear everything he’s thinking. No, thank you. I’ll stick to my bagged blood.” He rolled over and took his hand. “I know Blaine is pissed but, do not let him push you to go back to Italy. Stay with me.” 

Blaine busted back into the room, growling at the two vampires. “Which of you thought this was a good idea?” 

Sebastian sighed and stood up. “It was mine. Alec, did nothing.” 

Blaine grabbed his lapels and pushed him against the wall. “You don’t know what you’ve done. He hates me.” 

Alec calmly walked over and placed a hand on Blaine’s back. “Enough. Did you talk to him?” 

Blaine looked over at the older vampire and glared into eyes. “Yes, and I told him the rules, that I have to turn him. He told me to get out.” He looked back at Sebastian. “All because you could not let it alone. I would have told him, eventually.” He let go of his brother’s jacket. “Why don’t you stay at home tonight? I don’t want to see you.” 

Sebastian chewed his lip and shook his head. “You were never going to tell him. Don’t you think he deserves to know? I am tired of being the asshole, I have to be around him.” 

Blaine shook his head and sat on his bed. “It was not your decision. He is never going to talk to me again. Just go.” 

Alec nodded and bowed his head. “We will be at my hotel, if you wish to see us. Come Sebastian.” 

Sebastian looked at his lover, shocked. “But…”

Alec growled at him. “We have done enough, tonight. Come, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian sighed and nodded, defeated. “Goodbye, Blaine.” He followed Alec, out of the room,” 

Blaine laid back and covered his face. If he could cry, he would. 

\-----------------------------------

Kurt walked into his biology class, the next day. He looked to his desk, and let out a breath of relief, when he did not see Sebastian. He walked past Jeff, and Nick, without saying hello. He had not slept a wink and was much too tired to talk to anyone. 

Jeff noticed how far away his friend was and became worried. “Kurt. Are you alright.” 

Kurt just shook his head and pulled out his notes. He did not think he would ever be okay, again. He did not even look up when Sebastian took his seat, next to him. He had decided to ignore that the vampires even existed. 

“You can’t ignore us.” Sebastian stated as a matter of fact. 

Kurt growled and tried his best to ignore him as the teacher began his lecture. He had no idea what to think about the obnoxious vampire, who had been ignoring him, for months. The only time Sebastian had even acknowledge his existence was when they were forced to work together for biology, or ruining his dates with Blaine. He witnessed Sebastian passing him a note and rolled his eyes, as he quickly read the messy script. 

_ Blaine will fall apart, if you don’t talk to him. _

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He thought for a moment before he decided to reply.  _ Not my problem. How can I even think about talking to him. He said he had to kill me. _

Sebastian sighed and shook his head.  _  No, he has to turn you.  _

Kurt let out an indigent snort.  _ Turn or Kill. I don’t see the difference? _

Sebastian growled at Kurt, shocking him. “There is plenty of difference.” He stood up and ruched out of the classroom. 

Kurt watched him go, and gulped. He was not sure what to think. How was he supposed to survive rehearsal, tonight? Kurt looked at his notes and blocked out everything around him. He could not wrap his head around everything that had happened. 

\--------------------------------

Jeff walked over to Kurt at Lunch, and sat next to him. He was really beginning to worry about his friend. “Kurt, what is wrong? Did Sebastian hurt you?” 

Kurt looked up at Jeff and shook his head. “No, He’s just being the usual ass.” He let out a long groan. “It’s Blaine. I really liked him, but he is not the person I thought he was.” He laid his head on the cold table, hoping it would sooth his pounding headache.”I think I’m just going to skip rehearsal tonight. I’m not feeling well.” 

Jeff frowned and wrapped his head around his shoulder. “But tonight is your solo, They might let you sing at Nationals, if you skip practice.” 

Kurt rubbed his eyes and let out a frustrated breath. He truly did not want to see Blaine, but he had been working hard for his solo. “I’ll stay as long as I can, then I’m going to bed.” 

Jeff smiled and patted his back. “Okay. Nick and I will cover for you, if you have to leave.” He looked up as his boyfriend joined them. “So, did Blaine do something?” 

Kurt closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears again. “Not really. He really can’t help who he is, but I’m not sure I can deal with it. It may be too much for me.” 

Jeff raised a brow at him. “Is Blaine sick? You did say, he is always cold.” 

Kurt snorted a chuckle. “No, he’s not sick. He’s fine. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Alright, Kurt.” He looked at Nick, worrying. 

\------------------------------------------

Kurt walked into the choir room and sat in the back. He did not risk glancing at the council’s table. He did not know how he would keep it together, if he looked into Blaine’s eyes. He flinched as Sebastian walked by him, scowling. He almost stood to leave, but Wes called his name. “

“Kurt, please take your seat. We need you here for the announcements.” Wes looked at him, with sympathy. He hated the position, Sebastian had put him in. 

Kurt looked to the front and, glared as he sat back down. 

Wes nodded and banged his gavel. “Warblers, this year’s theme for nationals has been announced.” He lifted an envelope that the board had sent him, and opened it. He grinned as he read the paper. “This year’s theme is contemporary poets” He smiled at the group. “It just so happens that Blaine has been working on something. I think It would fit nicely into our set. Blaine, if you please.” 

Kurt not help to look up as Blaine walked to the middle of the room. Blaine smiled and locked eyes with him. 

  
  


_ “You and I _

_ Two of a mind _

_ This love’s _

_ One of a kind _

 

_ You and I _

_ We’re drifting _

_ Over the edge _

 

_ And I will fall for you _

_ And I will fall for you _

_ If I fall for you _

_ Would you fall too? _

 

Kurt gulped and blushed. Blaine seemed to be singing to him, directly, and he could not bring himself to look away. 

 

_ You and I _

_ Learning to speak _

_ With kisses on cheeks _

 

_ You and I _

_ We’re lifted _

_ Over the edge _

 

_ And I will fall for you _

_ And I will fall for you _

_ If I fall for you _

_ Would you fall too? _

 

Kurt’s breath began to speed up, as Blaine moved closer. Kurt found himself taking Blaine’s hand as he offered. 

 

_ And I will fall for you _

_ And I will fall for you _

_ And if I fall for you _

_ Would you fall too? _

 

_ Would you fall too? _

_ Would you fall too? _

_ Would you fall too? _

_ Would you fall too?” _

“I’m so sorry, Kurt.” 

Kurt shook his head, as tears streamed down his cheek. “I’m sorry.” He turned and grabbed his bag, running from the room. 

Blaine sighed letting his hand drop. He felt his hope slipping away with Kurt. He looked back at Wes, before he ran after Kurt. He needed to let Kurt know how much he meant to him.  

Kurt ran all the way back to his room, for the second time, in as many nights. He closed the door and went to his vanity to clean his face. He looked horrendous with his eyes all puffy and tears streaking his cheeks. 

He did not turn hearing someone walk into his room. “Blaine, please, just leave me alone, please.” 

Blaine ignored his plea and walked to stand next to the table. “Kurt, I’m sorry. You should not have found out like that. I should have explained on my own.” He licked his lips and reached to touch his shoulder. 

Kurt pulled himself away harshly. “Blaine. I need time. This is not something I can process in a day.” He walked over and locked his door. He let out a long breath, before looking back at his vampire. “That song. It’s exactly how I want to feel. I have started to care for you, in the last few months, but last night, I found out you’re undead, and you want to turn me? What does that entail exactly? Sebastian said it’s different than dying. Obviously, seeing as you are standing here, in front of me.” 

BLaine sighed and sat on the bed. At least Kurt was talking to him. “Yes, technically, I’m not alive, by definition, but I live, I breathe, I feel.” He shrugged. “Some of us have gifts. Sebastian reads minds, all but yours. I am an empath. I feel other people’s emotions and can send them back to people.” 

Kurt nodded trying to take everything in. “Do you manipulate my emotions? Is that why I love you?” 

BLaine stood up and shook his head. “I would never do that to you. You’re feelings are your own. You love me?” 

Kurt laughed began pacing around the room. “Yes, dammit, but I’m not sure I can handle this. You drink blood?” 

Blaine nodded, staying quite, so Kurt can think.  

Kurt finally looked at him and walked up to him. “How does turning work? Not saying I want you to do it.” 

BLaine swallowed and looked into his eyes. “I would bite you, and drain you to the point of death.” He lifted his chin and and looked into his eyes with a severe gaze. “And then I would give you my blood. The turn usually takes three days, and It’s painful. Your body dies but you do not.” 

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m not sure I want you to turn me, but you don’t have to worry. I won’t tell anyone about you.” He pulled himself away from blaine and unlocked the door. “Please go. I need time to think.” 

Blaine nodded and sadly walked out the door. 


	6. Love

Chapter 6 - Love

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he watched Kurt leave. He really had no idea why Blaine kept trying. He stood up and looked at the group. “Um, if no one else has any ideas, you guys can go. Our soloists seemed to have decided they are too good to practice.” He flinched as Wes hit him upside the head. “What the fuck?” He scowled. 

Wes rolled his eyes. “What Sebastian was trying to say, Why don’t we pick this up tomorrow?” He watched the other students leaving. He sat back down and rubbed his temples. “Sebastian, why do you have to be such an ass?”

Sebastian chuckled spreading out on the couch. “It’s who I am. Why don’t you guys understand that?” He shrugged and closed his eyes. 

Wes sighed and pushed Sebastian’s feet off the couch. “Came on. This is difficult for Blaine, and you’re making it a hundred times harder. There is no reason for your attitude.” 

Sebastian growled as he toppled off the couch. “I tried to talk to Kurt, and convince him to talk to Blaine.” He sat back down and sighed. He closed his eyes and began for searching for Blaine’s mind. “He’s talking to him now. It seems to be going well.” 

Wes nodded. “Alright, give them some privacy.” He smiled at the younger vampire. “So, Alec? How is that going?” 

Sebastian laughed. “Yeah, Alec.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Kurt sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He could not sleep, and he had to drive back to Lima in the morning. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Blaine. He was begging for forgiveness and was covered in blood. After a while he climbed out of bed and made his way to the choir room. 

He walked into the room and sat at the piano. He started playing a few song he had not played in a while. He didn't even notice Sebastian walking into the room. He jumped and nearly fell off the bench when the vampire shut the cover over the keys. “What the hell, Sebastian?” 

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “Couldn't sleep?” He leaned against the piano, grinning. “We should talk.” 

Kurt yawned and shook his head. “Not you. You hate me. Why would you want to talk?” He got up and started walking toward the door. 

Sebastian ran and blocked his way. “Seriously. I want to help.” 

Kurt gulped. “Why are you still up? He backed up and began looking for another way out.

Sebastian laughed. “Blaine did not tell you? We don’t sleep, ever.” 

Kurt raised a brow at him. “Does Blaine know you are here?” 

“No, He is in Cleveland tonight.” 

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. “What do you want to talk about?” 

Sebastian picked him up and carried him to his and Blaine’s room. 

Kurt screamed the whole way. He felt dizzy as Sebastian sat him on Blaine’s bed. “I feel like I’m going to be sick.” He looked at Sebastian and puked on his shirt. 

Sebastian groaned and rolled his eyes. “Really? That is fucking disgusting.” 

Kurt glared at him and walked into the restroom to wash his mouth out. “You’re the idiot that decided to kidnap me, like that.” 

Sebastian changed his shirt and sat on his bed to wait for Kurt to return. He really hoped he could fix things, that he had destroyed. 

Kurt came back and sat back on Blaine’s bed. “So what did you want to talk about?” He looked at the bed and tried to think of way he could get out of here. He could not believe that Sebastian had done this to him. 

Sebastian watched him for a moment, before he started talking. “Do you feel better? You owe me a deadpool shirt, by the way.” 

Kurt nodded and glared at him. “I’ll get it cleaned.” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Sometimes I love your attitude. You never fail to meet my snark.” 

Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. “Okay, this is about Blaine. He and I have been friends for over 50 years.” He chewed his lip. “I hurt him by outing him, to you. I wanted to try to talk you into maybe giving him another chance.” 

Kurt leared at him and thought. “I’ve been thinking about it. I am not ready to make a commitment like that. If he turns me, it’s forever, isn’t it?”

Sebastian nodded and smiled at him. “Yes, it’s forever. What else do you want to know?”

Kurt thought playing with his hands. “How old are you three?” 

Sebastian laughed, loudly. “I was 17 when I was turned, in 1902. BLaine was 19, and he was turned during the civil war. Wes is the oldest. He was turned over 300 years ago.” 

Kurt nodded as he absorbed the information. “Who is Carlisle?” 

Sebastian raised a brow. “How did you hear of him?” 

“Blaine said he was seeing a doctor. He said his name was Carlisle.” 

Sebastian laughed. “He is a vampire in the Olympic Peninsula. He and his wife let us stay with them, for a while. He still supplies us with blood, when we run low.” He shrugged and smiled at the boy in front of him. “You are really calm about this.” 

Kurt chuckled softly. “I know. I keep thinking I should be more terrified but I can’t think Blaine would purposely hurt me.” He shrugged running his hand through his mop of hair. “I care about him. I’m just not sure I can be what he wants me to be.” 

Sebastian chewed his lip. “If it were up to him, He’d let you grow old and die, but it’s not. We have the Volturi, in Italy.” 

Kurt gulped. “What are the Volturi.”  

“They are are the closest we have a royal family.” He looked stern. “We have laws, and the Volturi make sure we follow the law.” Sebastian moved to Blaine’s bed and looked deep into Kurt’s eyes. “Our most important law is mortal can never know about us. The problem is, and it’s entirely my fault, you know about us.” 

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that Sebastian was telling the truth, and it made him want to scream. “Can I go now?” 

Sebastian nodded and sighed. “Yeah, go to your room. But think about Blaine.” 

Kurt nodded as he walked out of the room. He turned back before closing the door. “Does it hurt?” 

Sebastian nodded. “The worst pain you will ever feel, but Blaine will be there, every step of the way.” 

Kurt sighed and went back to his room. 

\----------------------------------------------

Blaine walked into Wes’s room and sat on his desk. “I think I am going to go back to Washington.” 

Wes looked up from his homework and raised a brow at him. “Are you sure? It won’t change the Volturi’s ruling.” 

Blaine looked at him pleadingly. “Can’t we talk Alec into not telling them? I just want Kurt to have a normal life, without us.” 

Wes stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Blaine, Alec is an enforcer. He won’t keep this quiet. You can’t go. As the leader of this coven, I am ordering you to stay and work this out.” 

“Wes, seriously?” Blaine rolled his eyes. He let out a indignant snort. “You’ve never ordered me to do anything.” 

“I’m serious Blaine. Sebastian talked to Kurt last night. I order you to talk to him.” 

“Fine.” Blaine sighed and shook his head. “”What if this doesn’t work?” 

Wes smiled at him. “It will. Trust me. Have I ever been wrong?” 

Blaine shook his head and bit his lip. “Yeah, no. You’re like a freaking crystal ball. In the last 100 years, I never figured out how you do it.” He chuckled softly. He rolled his eyes. “Alright. I’ll try talking to him, again, but I’ll let him come to me this time.” He looked at his watch. “He’s probably back in Lima, now. He has his Friday night dinner, with his family. ” 

\---------------------------------------------------

Kurt went up to his room, after dinner. He had a lot to think about and he was happy that he had all weekend to think, before he had to head back to school. He turned his ipod on and laid back in bed. He smiled and closed his eyes, as he started singing with his ipod. 

 

_ L is for the way you look at me _

_ O is for the only one I see _

_ V is very, very extraordinary _

_ E is even more than anyone that you adore can _

 

_ Love is all that I can give to you _

_ Love is more than just a game for two _

_ Two in love can make it _

_ Take my heart and please don’t break it _

_ Love was made for me and you _

 

_ L is for the way you look at me _

_ O is for the only one I see _

_ V is very, very extraordinary _

_ E is even more than anyone that you adore can _

 

_ Love is all that I can give to you _

_ Love is more than just a game for two _

_ Two in love can make it _

_ Take my heart and please don’t break it _

_ Love was made for me and you _

_ Love was made for me and you _

_ Love was made for me and you  _

 

He began drifting to sleep as the song ended. His dreams were filled with images of him and Blaine running through the snow. 


	7. The Words

Chapter 7 - The words

Blaine walked to the lacrosse field and sat on the bleachers, watching the team practice. He had enjoyed the sport as a boy. He remembered playing with the tribes, near in his childhood home. It had been over two weeks, since Kurt had run out of the choir room, and he was beginning to lose hope that the man would ever talk to him again.

He was lost in thought and did not see Sebastian sitting next to him. “Why do you torture yourself like this? You should join the team.” 

Blaine looked at him with contempt. “Really? That would not be fair, with my extra strength.” He looked back at the field and leaned back on his elbows. “What are you doing here?” 

Sebastian shrugged. “You should know that Alec has returned to Vultura.” He let out a long groan. “He has agreed to keep Kurt a secret, for now.” He looked into his friend’s eyes. “You have a year, before he comes back, for me. Then he will inform the Volturi, about him.” He closed his eyes. “I just hope their psychic, Alice, will not see him.” 

Blaine sighed in relief. “I just hope that Kurt can get to that point. Maybe if we tell them the date is set, it will work.” He bit his lip and nodded. “Alice is not so bad. We used to be friends, once. You know, back when we all lived with the Cullens. I’m sure she would not do anything, knowing it would hurt me.” 

Sebastian shrugged. “So, I had this idea…” 

Blaine groaned and shook his head. “Like Kidnapping him? Don’t think Wes did not tell me about that.” 

Sebastian laughed. “Did he tell you that your boy toy, threw up, on me?” 

Blaine chuckled and nodded. “And he said that Kurt paid to have your shirt cleaned.” He shrugged. “What is your terrible idea?” 

Sebastian scoffed. “You don’t know it’s terrible.” He licked his lips. “I am going to sing to Kurt.” 

Blaine growled and shook his head. “Don’t you Dare. I told Wes, I’d let Kurt come to me. How is he going to do that, if you sing to him?”

Sebastian grinned at him. “Then you sing to him. I have the perfect song.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “What song Sebastian?” 

“The Words, by Christina Perri” Sebastian pretended to buff his fingers on his jacket. “I’ve been talking to Wes about including it in our set list. He is going to suggest you and Kurt work on it together, as a duet.” 

Blaine gaped at him. “You can’t be serious.” He got up and hugged his brother. “You’re a genius.” He licked his lip and let him go. “I should go get the music. I can play it…” 

“Got it.” Sebastian grinned pulling the sheet music out of his backpack. 

Blaine grinned and took the papers. “Thank you.” He shook his head and began running back toward the dorms. He really needed to talk to Wes. 

\---------------------------------

Kurt parked by the dorms and answered his phone. “Hello? Oh, hey, Wes.” He pulled out his notebook and wrote down what Wes told him. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I haven’t talk to Blaine in a couple weeks.” He nodded and chewed his lip. “Alright. I’ll go talk to him now.” He sighed and shook his head as he hung up. He grabbed his bag and walked up to Blaine’s room. 

Blaine opened the door as Kurt was about to knock. He smiled at the shocked expression. “Come in.” He stepped out of the way and let Kurt walk past him. “Wes told me you were coming.” 

Kurt nodded and placed his backpack on Blaine’s bed and sat down. “Wes said something about a duet. I guess he really wants us to talk.” 

Blaine nodded, smiling at him. Sebastian thought of the perfect song for us, and it fits into the theme for nationals, this year.” 

Kurt shrugged. “Do you have the music?” 

Blaine nodded and pulled the music out of his desk. “Yeah here it is.” 

Kurt took the papers and looked them over. He started laughing shaking his head. “This is a love song.” 

Blaine grinned at him. “Is that a problem?” 

Kurt shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Let’s get started.”  

Blaine went over to the closet and pulled out a keyboard. “Why don’t you start?” He smiled as he started playing the introduction. 

Kurt nodded looking at the music. 

**Kurt:** All of the lights land on you

The rest of the world fades from view

And all of the love I see

Please please say you feel it too

And all of the noise I hear inside

Restless and loud, unspoken and wild

And all that you need to say

To make it all go away

It's that you feel the same way too”

**Blaine:** “And I know

The scariest part is letting go

'Cause love is a ghost you can't control

I promise you the truth can't hurt us now

So let the words slip out of your mouth

And all of the steps that led me to you

And all of the hell I had you walk through

But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say

My love, I'm in love with you.”

**Kurt:** “And I know

The scariest part is letting go

'Cause love is a ghost you can't control

I promise you the truth can't hurt us now

So let the words slip out of your mouth”

**Blaine:** “I know that we're both afraid

We both made the same mistakes

An open heart is an open wound to you

And in the wind there's a heavy choice

Love has a quiet voice

Still you mind, now I'm yours to choose”

**Both:** “And I know

The scariest part is letting go

Let my love be the light that guides you home

And I know

The scariest part is letting go

'Cause love is a ghost you can't control

I promise you the truth can't hurt us now

So let the words slip out of your mouth.”

Kurt smiled looking in to Blaine’s eyes. He licked his lips, blushing. “I liked it. It’s an amazing song, and our voices work well together.” 

Blaine nodded and cupped his cheek. “I’ve missed you, Kurt.”

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. “Blaine…” He sighed and looked deep into his eyes. “I missed you too. I have hated the last few weeks. Even if we weren’t dating, You were my best friend here.” He stood up and walked to the desk. He leaned against the wood and licked his lips. “Would you do me a favor?” 

Blaine stood in front of him and nodded. “Anything. I seriously would do anything for you.” 

Kurt nodded and smiled at him. He had wanted to do this since he started dreaming about Blaine. “Would you kiss me?” 

Blaine rolled his eyes and smirked at him. “Like that is even a question.” He wrapped his arm around Kurt and kissed him softly. 

Kurt let out a content sigh and wrapped his arms over his shoulders. He closed his eyes deepening the kiss. 

They broke apart as they heard the door open. Sebastian smirked looking at them. “Hmm, get you some.” He laughed at his own joke. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Whatever Sebastian. I’ve got to go anyway.” He kissed Blaine’s cheek. “Want to go to a movie tomorrow?” 

Blaine grinned and nodded. “I’ll pick you up at 7.” He sighed happily and pecked his lips.

Kurt nodded. “We have a lot to talk about.” He blushed grabbing his backpack and rushing out of the room.


	8. Little things

Chapter 8 - Little Things

Kurt sighed and waited for Blaine, outside the dorms. He looked at his watch. I was about 5 minutes until 7. He knew that Blaine always on time, but he was scared that the vampire had changed his mind. Kurt had just begun to adjust to the thought that the man was a vampire, but he still had a lot of questions. He smiled as Blaine’s car pulled up beside him.

Blaine climbed out of the car and ran around to open the door for Kurt. “Hey, sorry, I’m late.” 

Kurt laughed and shook his. “You’re right on time, Blaine.” He slid into the car and fixed his hair in the mirror. “So what movie do you want to see?” 

Blaine shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot. “We could go see a movie, but you said you wanted to talk.” He looked over to Kurt. “I thought I’d take you to dinner, instead. Then, maybe a movie, if you’re up for it.” He smiled heading to one of his favorite restaurants, where he knew he and Kurt would have privacy.

Kurt nodded and blushed. He would not have admitted it, but he was hungry. “Thanks. That sounds great.” He smiled and looked out the window, watching the trees pass by. He turned his head back toward front as the car stopped. He smiled at the restaurant. “This place is beautiful.” 

Blaine shrugged and got out of the car. Opened the door for Kurt. “Well, I may not eat, but this place is relaxing, for me.” 

Kurt nodded taking his hand. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. You said something about you being an empath and that you could manipulate emotions.” 

Blaine sighed. “Yeah, it’s a bit more deeper than that. It is really hard to be around people sometimes.” He led him into the restaurant and requested a private table. He waited to elaborate until after the waitress had left. “What do you want to know about, my... ability?” 

Kurt chewed his lip, thinking. “How does it work?” He felt stupid for such a simple question, but he was not sure how to ask. 

BLaine chuckled and took his hand. “First, I feel every emotion around me. It takes a lot to block it out sometimes.” He looked down at their hands. “It’s easier when I’m relaxed, myself. I’m not really sure how it works. The emotions just swarm me.” 

Kurt nodded smiling as he ran his thumb over Blaine’s hand. “Is that all?” 

BLaine shook his head, enjoying the contact. “No, Like I said, I can also manipulate emotions. I just project what I want them to feel, and they feel it. It’s a powerful gift. I can completely incapacitate them.” BLaine admitted.

Kurt sighed and let his gaze fall to the table. “Is that why I’m always so calm when I want to fall apart, around you?” 

BLaine nodded and licked his lips. “I’m sorry about that. I needed you to be calm, so that…”

“No, stop.” Kurt closed his eyes trying not to get mad. “You can’t do that to me anymore.” He looked at Blaine. “I will not be controlled like an emotionless puppet.” He growled, at him.

Blaine nodded and had the good sense to feel ashamed. “I’m sorry, I wont do it, again.” He kissed Kurt’s knuckles. “I just could not stand you hating me.”

Kurt blushed softly and shook his head. “I never hated you. I just needed to process the information and allow myself to freak out.” He chewed his lip. “I mean, dammit, you’re a vampire, Blaine. I did not even think they existed, but everything I have heard is bad.” He took his hands away and ran them through his hair. “But that is not enough for me to not care about you.” He got up and kissed him. “I still want to try to be with you.” He chuckled. “I am just not okay with you trying to control me.” 

Blaine smiled as the boy he was falling for kissed him. “Last thing I want to do is control you. You know, when you sing, you move me. All I can think about is holding you and being close to you. You have the voice of an angel.” 

Kurt laughed. “You aren’t the first person to tell me that. It’s one of the reasons I dated Puck for so long.” He blushed and sat back down. “Maybe I should order, so we can get out of here. Maybe order it to go?” 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Blaine sighed and kissed over Kurt’s jaw. He nudged his neck with his nose, smiling. “This is absolute heaven.” He sighed running his hands along the man’s sides. “Kurt...” He moaned softly. 

Kurt sat up breathing heavily. “Maybe we should stop.” He knew they really should but he pulled him into another passionate kiss. He moaned pulling Blaine over himself. He rolled his hips and grinned hearing a growl coming from his vampire. 

Blaine curse and rested his head on his shoulder. “You’ll be the death of me.” He chuckled and pecked his lips. “You’re right though. We should stop. Sebastian is walking back. I can hear him down the hall.” He got up and straightened his clothes. 

Kurt blushed as he started buttoning his shirt. He really did not want Sebastian knowing what they had been doing, but he knew it was useless. He finished fixing his hair as Sebastian walked through the door. 

“Well, what did I interrupt?” Sebastian smirked laying out on his bed. “So, I guess you two are official?”  

Kurt tossed a pillow at him. “Yes, now shut up.” He laughed as the pillow hit Sebastian, in the face. 

Sebastian growled at him. “What the fuck, man?” He tossed the pillow back at his annoying friend. 

Kurt fell, laughing off Blaine’s bed. “Sorry, that was classic.” He smiled at Sebastian. “Are we good?” 

Sebastian snorted and smiled. “We’re fine.” He got up and help Kurt off the ground. “To be fair, I never hated you. You were just an annoyance.” He shrugged. 

Kurt nodded and patted his back. “I already told Blaine, but I won’t tell anyone about you.” 

Sebastian raised a brow at him. “I never thought you would. I read people pretty well.” He shrugged and sighed. “The Volturi are harder to convince but we’ll figure that out.” 

Blaine nodded and gulp. He really had not talk to Kurt about that yet. They had gotten a little distracted. “Yeah, I haven’t told him about them yet.” 

Kurt looked back and forth between the two. “I’m sorry? But I remember something about you either having to turn me or kill me.” He looked at BLaine. “Sebastian already explained who the Volturi are.” He chewed his lip. “I just need time. I don’t know if want to take that step. I mean, we’re talking about forever.” 

BLaine nodded and pulled him into a lust filled  kiss. “Alec has given us a year. I can’t promise more than that.” 

Kurt was breathless as he nodded. “A year?” 

Blaine smiled at him. “A year. Then we’re going to figure this all out.” He kissed his forehead. “Hey, I’ve got something for you. Sit down.” 

Kurt sat back on the bed, grinning like a fool. 

Sebastian pulled out his guitar and started playing as Blaine hummed. 

 

**Sebastian:** “ _ Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me _

_ But bear this in mind, it was meant to be _

_ And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks _

_ And it all makes sense to me… _

 

_ I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile _

_ You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine _

_ But I’ll love them endlessly _

 

**_Blaine:_ ** _ I won’t let these little things _

_ Slip out of my mouth _

_ But if I do _

_ It’s you _

_ Oh it’s you _

_ They add up to _

_ I’m in love with you _

_ And all these little things _

 

**_Blaine:_ ** _ You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea _

_ And maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep _

_ And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep _

_ Though it makes no sense to me _

 

Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt’s forehead, sitting beside him. 

 

_ I know you’ve never loved the sound of your voice on tape _

_ You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans _

_ But you’re perfect to me _

 

_ I won’t let these little things _

_ Slip out of my mouth _

_ But if it’s true _

_ It’s you _

_ It’s you _

_ They add up to _

_ I’m in love with you _

_ And all these little things _

 

_ You’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you _

**_Sebastian:_ ** _ And you’ll never treat yourself right darlin’ but I want you to _

_ If I let you know I’m here for you _

_ Maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you, oh _

 

_ I’ve just let these little things _

_ Slip out of my mouth _

_ ‘Cause it’s you _

_ Oh it’s you _

_ It’s you they add up to _

_ And I’m in love with you _

_ And all these little things _

 

_ I won’t let these little things _

_ Slip out of my mouth _

_ But if it’s true _

_ It’s you _

_ It’s you _

_ They add up to _

_ I’m in love with you _

_ And all your little things  _

Kurt chuckled as he kissed Blaine. He looked over at Sebastian and winked. “Thank you, Sebastian. It’s really sweet of you.” 

Sebastian waved his thanks off. “Blaine is my brother. I’d do anything to make sure he’s happy.” 

Kurt nodded and got up. He kissed Blaine softly. "Thank you baby. I really should get going though. I have to drive back to Lima, in the morning." 

Blaine pouted. "Really? I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too." He smiled and kissed him a final time, before heading back to his own room. 


	9. This Never Happened Before

Chapter 9 - This never happened before. 

Kurt hummed with a goofy grin on his face, as he walked back to his room. Jeff ran into him and chuckled. “Someone is happy.” He wrapped his arm over his shoulders, walking with him. 

Kurt giggled. “Blaine and I got back together.” He blushed and continued humming. “We had dinner and then…” He chuckled. 

Jeff whistled. “I’m happy for you. What are you humming?” The arrived at Kurt’s room and Jeff leaned against his door.

Kurt grinned at him. “It’s called “The way you look tonight” By Elton John.” He opened his door and invited Jeff in. “So where is Nick?” 

Jeff sat at Kurt’s vanity. “He is hanging out with his little sister tonight.” He looked over at Kurt’s roommate and waved. 

The other boy waved and went back to his homework. Kurt sat on his bed and smiled. “Blaine and Sebastian sang a song for me. It was so sweet.” 

Jeff smiled at him. “Hey maybe we can sing one for him too? How about at rehearsal, Monday?” Jeff looked at him with brite eyes. 

Kurt chuckled. “Sure that sounds fun. Do you have any ideas?”

Jeff nodded, grinning. He looked entirely too excited. “How about that one you were humming?” 

Kurt shrugged. “I can pick up the sheet music, tomorrow.” He smiled and sighed. “Jeff, Blaine is just so… I don’t know how to explain it.” He blushed and shook his head. “I know I was mad at him, but he was so patient, letting me work through our problems.” 

Jeff sighed. “Are his problems really that bad?” He chewed his lip and looked serious for a moment. “I mean, we’re young, and you shouldn’t get so wrapped in his problems.” 

Kurt nodded looking at his hands. “I know, we’ve decided not to worry about that until, we are more serious. Right now we’re just having fun.” He shrugged hoping that Jeff would not catch him in a lie. 

Jeff smiled and nodded. “As long as you’ve got your head on straight.” 

Kurt laughed. “You should look at yourself and Nick. You too are completely in love.” He grinned at his friend. “I admire what you too have.” 

It was Jeff’s turn to blush. “Yeah, Nick is pretty great. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” He licked his lips. “Maybe we can sing to Nick too.” 

Kurt nodded and sighed. “That would be great.” He yawned. “I have to go home tomorrow. I’ll call you when I get back.” 

Jeff grinned at him. “Alright. I’ll see you Monday.”  

\-------------------------------------------

Kurt yawned as he walked into the dining room. Burt was already up, reading the newspaper. “Morning, Kurt.” 

Kurt grabbed a cup of coffee and sat across from his dad. “Morning.” He smiled at him and grabbed a piece of toast. “Got anything planned for today? Maybe I can come work in the shop, with you.” 

Burt shrugged drinking his own coffee. “The shop is closed today. We’re supposed to go to Finn and Rachel’s wedding.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Oh, I forgot about that.” He chewed his lip. “I guess I should go get ready.” He finished his toast and chugged his coffee. He could not believe that his brother was actually doing this. They were still in high school. “I really hope they don’t go through this.” He got up and rushed up to his room to shower.

Burt chuckled and waved him off. He agreed with his son, but Finn was an adult. He could make his own choices. 

\----------------------------------------------

Finn wrung his hands nervously. He looked over at his brother. “THanks for being my best man.” 

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. “Always, I mean we could have waited a few months, but I’m here for you.” 

Finn glared at him. “Kurt, come on. You know how much I love Rachel. We did not want to wait.” He looked up as the music started. “Oh my god. It’s time.” 

Kurt patted his back. “Calm down. You don’t want Rachel to see you panic.” He smiled as the doors opened as Quinn started walking down the aisle. This was really happening and he was trying to be happy for his brother. “Ready Finn?” 

Finn nodded and gulped. The nerves disappeared as Rachel began walking down the aisle. All he could see was her and how beautiful she looked in her dress. He offered his hand to her as she reached the end. “Hello.” 

Rachel giggled. “Hello.” She kissed his cheek.

They turned toward the justice of the peace. The man smiled at them. “We are gathered here today to join Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry into holy matrimony. Before we begin, Finn wanted to sing a song.” He motioned for Finn to begin. 

Finn grinned as he stepped back as Burt pressed play on his ipod. “Rachel, I’ve struggled with how to tell you how I feel, but this song is for you.” 

“I’m very sure

This never happened to me before

I met you and now I’m sure

This never happened before

 

Now I see

This is the way it’s supposed to be

I met you and now I see

This is the way it should be

 

This is the way it should be for lovers

They shouldn’t go it alone

It’s not so good when you’re on your own

 

So come to me

Now we can be what we want to be

I love you and now I see

This is the way it should be

This is the way it should be

 

This is the way it should be for lovers

They shouldn’t go it alone

It’s not so good when you’re on your own

 

I’m very sure

This never happened to me before

I met you and now I’m sure

This never happened before this never happened

This never happened before this never happened

This never happened before this never happened before.”

Rachel was crying by the time Finn sang the last note. “I love you so much.” She kissed him softly as he walked back into her arms. 

Kurt chuckled. “We’re not to that part yet.” 

The judge smiled as they pulled apart and looked back at him. “That was sweet.” He coughed and nodded. “Alright. Do you Finn take Rachel to be your lawful wife?” 

Finn nodded. “I do.” 

The judge turned toward Rachel. “Do you Rachel take Finn to be your lawful Husband.” 

Rachel looked at Finn lovingly. “I love you and I do.” 

The judge grinned. “Then I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may now, kiss the bride.” 

Everyone cheered as Finn pulled Rachel into a kiss. 

\------------------------------------------

Kurt smiled as he watched his Brother and Sister in Law, got into a car and drove off to their honeymoon. He looked at his father and shook his head. “So, they really did it.” He let out a sigh. “So, what should we do now?” 

Burt chuckled and patted his shoulder. “Let’s go, I want to talk to you before you head back to school.” He walked back to Kurt’s truck with him. “So, How are the rehearsals going?” 

Kurt chuckled as he unlocked the truck. “They’re good. I have a duet the Blaine, and Nationals are next week.” He blushed as he thought about his boyfriend. 

Burt smirked. “So you and Blaine?” 

Kurt nodded as he got into the car. “Yeah, we made it official yesterday.” 

Burt chuckled climbing into the passenger's seat. “That would explain the hickey.” He laughed as Kurt’s gave his a look of shock. 

Kurt gasped, shaking his head. “Oh my god, dad.” He rolled his eyes starting the car. He could not believe his dad had just said that. “I do not have a hickey.” He growled out and started driving. 

Burt just laughed louder. “I’m just teasing.” He smiled at his son. “But, that blush is very telling.” He smiled patting his son’s shoulder. “So you like this boy.” 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, he’s a good guy.” He blushed deeper. He looked at his father. “So what did you want to talk about?” 

Burt smiled at him. “Did you get think about next semester?”

Kurt grinned. “Yeah, I have an audition for the NYU’s theater department.”

Burt chuckled. “Great. I’m sure you are going to get in.” He took his hat off and rubbed his head. “You’re growing up so fast. I’m going to miss you so much when you leave.” 

Kurt looked over at him. “Yeah? I’ll miss you too dad.” He sighed. “Blaine already got his acceptance to NYADA. I was thinking that I might ask him if we could share an apartment.” 

Burt nodded. “Are you sure? Isn’t that rushing things a bit?” He was concerned that Kurt was falling for this boy, way too soon. 

Kurt thought about what he said and nodded, but sharing an apartment was nothing compared to what Blaine was asking. “Yeah, maybe but I’d need a roommate and I would not really like to live with someone I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Jeff and Nick are going to California, or I’d ask Jeff.” 

Burt nodded. “I guess that is a good point.” He smiled at him. “We’ll look at apartments this summer.” 

Kurt smiled as he parked the car. “Thanks Dad.” He looked at him. “So, I guess I should head back to school.” 

Burt sighed and nodded. “I suppose. Call me when you get back to your dorm.”  He unbuckled and got out of the truck. 

“Bye dad, I love you.” He smiled at him.

Burt nodded. “I love you too.” 

Kurt sighed and pulled out of the driveway.


	10. Remedy

Chapter 10 - Remedy

Kurt walked into his room and placed his suitcase on the bed. He looked up and was shocked to see a girl sitting at his desk. “Um, Hi.” He raised a brow at her.

The girl giggled and stood up, spinning around in her pixie like dress. “Hello, I’m Alice.” She walked over to him offering her hand. 

Kurt nodded taking her hand. “You must be one of Blaine’s friends.” He licked his lips. “You’re hand is freezing.” He chuckled softly. “I’m Kurt.” 

Alice grinned at him. “I know. I saw you, in a vision.” She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. ”I’m here because of the Volturi, and I know you know who I’m talking about.” 

Kurt nodded and gulped, sitting in his desk chair and pulling himself in front of her. “I know who they are. I’ve already met Alec.” He ran his hand through his hair. “What do you want to talk about?” 

Alice giggled and shook her head. “Nothing. I just saw a vision that we are going to be good friends.” She moved to her knees. “I also saw that Blaine would find you but no one believed me.” She shrugged.

Kurt laughed and looked down at his hands. This girl was too much. “Well, I guess I’m okay with being friends.” He looked back her. “So, the Volturi don’t want me to be a vampire?” 

Alice shrugged. “I haven’t told them yet. I know that Blaine will change you, when you are ready.” She grinned tilting her head. “You seem very calm. I’m glad. My brother deserves to be happy.” 

Kurt nodded raising a brow at her. “So, Blaine is your brother?” 

“Well, adopted. I was changed in the 1920’s, I think.” She looked up, thinking. “I found him, soon after I was changed. He was very lost, and I saw him in a vision.” 

Kurt smiled at her, thinking. “What do you mean he was lost?”

“I think he should tell you, about his past.” Alice shrugged. “It’s not my place. Anymore questions?” 

Kurt could not help but grin. “Really? You don’t remember when you were changed? Blaine said it was very painful.” 

Alice nodded turning seriously. “Well, from what I was able to research, I was in a mental institution. My family put me there, because I was seeing things.” She looked down, picking at the bedding. “I guess it was vision.” She looked up at him. “Carlisle said once that he thinks they were doing electroshock therapy, on me, and that is why I can’t remember.” 

Kurt nodded listening to the story. “That is horrible. I can’t believe your family would do that to you.” 

Alice shrugged. “It was a different time. They we were doing what they thought was best.” She smiled at him. She looked at the door. “Your roommate will be back soon.” 

He bit his lip and nodded. “So, you are not here to punish Blaine, for telling me?” 

“No, I have trouble punishing Blaine. You know when I met him, I thought he was my mate, but of course, he had no interest at all.” She giggled. “Because he likes boy, and you are a real pretty boy. I’m glad he found you.” 

Kurt gaped at her, for a moment, before he started laughing. “Oh my god. You are too much.” He licked his lips. “And thank you. I care about him. I’m just not sure I’m ready for forever, like he wants.” 

Alice nodded enthusiastically. “Don’t you worry about that. Alec won’t tell the Volturi for a year, and after that, I’ll let them know that he will change you, when he is ready.” She got up and hugged him. “Your roommate is coming, and he should not see me.” She blew him a kiss before jumping out the window. 

Kurt walked over and looked out the window, but she was already gone.

\----------------------------------------------------

Blaine walked into the choir room and smiled at Kurt. “How was your visit home?” 

Kurt smiled at him and kissed him softly. “It was great. My brother is now a married man.” He smirked at him. “How was your weekend?” 

“It was great. I went to Alaska and visited some friends.” He grinned at him. 

Kurt nodded. “One of your friends visited me last night.” 

Blaine raised a brow at him. “What do you mean?” 

Kurt chewed his lip. “She said her name was Alice.” 

“What…” He gulped. “What did she say?” He took his hand. “Are you okay?” 

Kurt nodded and smiled, widely. “That girl is peppy. She said that she wanted to be great friends and that she had a little crush on you.” 

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. “Alice has never had any boundaries. I do love her, but she is not my type.” He kissed his boyfriends softly. “Did she say anything about Italy?” 

Kurt nodded taking his hand. “She said not to worry. We have plenty of time.” He kissed his palm. “So, we can take our own pace.” He sighed as the other Warblers began to enter the room. “You should go sit with Wes.” He kissed his cheek and sat down. 

Blaine sighed and sat next to him. “I don’t have to.” He smiled taking his hand. “Actually, I don’t have to be here today, let’s go back to my room?” He wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

Kurt giggled. “Are you serious?” He kissed his nose. “We have a duet, together.” 

Blaine grinned at him. “One we can practice anytime. Come on.” He stood up and began backing away.” 

Kurt stood up and followed him. They passed Sebastian, causing him to laugh. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Kurt mumbled as he started waking up. “Stop.” 

Blaine chuckled. “Come on, babe. Sebastian is going to be back, soon.” He continued peppering his face with kisses.

Kurt giggled. “But I was having such a good dream.” He sat up and kissed him softly. “Thank you for letting me sleep.” He got out of the bed and dug in his backpack for a brush. “Hunter keeps sneaking guys into our room. For a guy who is adamant he is straight, he makes out with a lot of men.” Kurt combed his hair, and smiled at his boyfriend. “So I guess you want me to go?” 

Blaine shook his head. “No, I wish you could stay but curfew is soon.” He stood up and kissed him. “So what were you dreaming about?” 

“It was weird. I’ve been having the same dream for a while.” He smirked and bit his lip, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You and I are holding hands, running through the snow.” He looked into Blaine’s eyes dreamingly. “And we’re dressed in tuxedos. You leaned down and kiss me, as he fall into the snow.” 

Blaine smiled and kissed him, cupping his cheek. “That is beautiful. I would love to take you to Alaska sometime. My friends there would love to meet you.” 

Kurt nodded. “I’m sure they are great, but I can’t let you take me on an extravagant trip like that.” He kissed his cheek. “We should practice my audition, before Sebastian gets back.” 

Blaine nodded and walked over to turn on his stereo. 

Kurt stood up and waited for his cue. 

“ _ I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be _

_ So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe _

_ Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life _

_ This ain’t easy, it’s not meant to be _

_ Every story has its scars _

 

_ When the pain cuts you deep _

_ When the night keeps you from sleeping _

_ Just look and you will see _

_ That I will be your remedy _

_ When the world seems so cruel _

_ And your heart makes you feel like a fool _

_ I promise you will see _

_ That I will be, I will be your remedy _

 

_ No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you _

_ Come whatever, I’ll be the shelter that won’t let the rain come through _

_ Your love, it is my truth _

_ And I will always love you _

_ Love you _

 

_ When the pain cuts you deep _

_ When the night keeps you from sleeping _

_ Just look and you will see _

_ That I will be your remedy _

_ When the world seems so cruel _

_ And your heart makes you feel like a fool _

_ I promise you will see _

_ That I will be, I will be your remedy _

 

_ When the pain cuts you deep _

_ When the night keeps you from sleeping _

_ Just look and you will see _

_ I will be, I will be _

_ When the world seems so cruel _

_ And your heart makes you feel like a fool _

_ I promise you will see _

_ That I will be, I will be, I will be… _

_ Your Remedy” _

Kurt smiled as he finished the song. 

Blaine walked over and kissed him. “That was beautiful. You are going to blow them away.” 

Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms over his shoulders. “I really hope so. I really want to get in NYU. Have you decided where you’re going?” 

Blaine bit his lip. “I’m kind of teaching at Columbia, next year. I really get tired of being the student.” 

Kurt frowned and nodded. It was hard to remember that Blaine was 200 years old.”You’re teaching?” He thought for a moment and then grinned. “Look at me. I’ll be dating the sexy professor.” 

Blaine laughed. “Yeah, I guess so. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay on Campus with me.” 

Kurt blushed. “I don’t know. I was going to stay by NYU.” 

Blaine nodded. “What if we got an apartment, between the two?” 

“Would you be okay with that?” Kurt looked at him, worrying.

“Of course I would. I can pay it all up front.” 

Kurt shook his head. “I can’t let you do that. I can pay my way.” 

Blaine shrugged. “Whatever you want, babe.” He kissed his head. “I would love for us to live together though.” 

Kurt nodded. “You don’t think we’re moving too fast?” 

“Well, we are moving fast but I’m sure about you. Why wait?” 

Kurt smiled and hugged him. “Alright, my dad wants to help us look for an apartment.” He kissed his neck.

Blaine chuckled. “Are you saying you want me to meet your dad?” 

Kurt blushed and nodded. “Yes. Why don’t you come to Friday night dinner, this week?” 

“I would love to. We can leave here, right after our last class.” Blaine kissed him. “Go call him, and make sure it’s alright with him.” 

Kurt nodded and kissed him. “Love you.” He grabbed his bag and ran back to his room. 


	11. Something About the Way You Look Tonight.

Chapter 11 - Something About the Way You Look Tonight

Kurt grinned as he pulled into his father’s driveway. He looked at Blaine and took his hand. “Are you ready for this?” 

Blaine smiled and kissed his hand. “I’m ready, baby.” He kissed him softly. “Do you think he’ll like me?” 

Kurt looked at him lovingly. He pressed his head against Blaine’s and sighed. “Babe, He is going to love you.” He kissed him softly and cupped his cheek. “Because I love you.” He pulled back, smiling at his boyfriend.

Blaine smirked at him and leaned into his hand. “You love me?” 

Kurt giggled and nodded. “Yeah, I do. You are a pretty amazing, man.” 

Blaine pecked his lips. “We should go inside before your dad comes out to check on us. He might not like us making out, in his driveway.” 

Kurt laughed. “Oh that would not end well.” He climbed out of the car and met Blaine at the door. He took his hand before heading inside. “Dad? We’re here.” 

Burt walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron. “Hey, I was just putting the food back into the oven.” He grinned at the two teenagers. “Why don’t you two make yourself comfortable?” Burt looked down at their connected hands and rolled his eyes, walking back to the kitchen. He told himself to remain calm. Kurt was an adult now.

Kurt bit his lip and blushed. “That was okay, I guess.” 

Blaine smiled at him. “It was. He is trying to be supportive, but It’ll be a bit of a struggle.” He walked over to the couch and sat down. “Come sit with me.” 

Kurt sat down and nodded. Blaine’s gift was helpful, sometimes.He caressed his hand and took a breath. “I think I’m more nervous that you are.” He chuckled softly. 

“Kurt, this is important to you?” 

Kurt gulped and nodded. “If I’m going to be with you, for eternity, I need my family to love you.” 

Blaine sighed and looked down, guiltily. “I hope... because I really do love you.” He looked back up and kissed him. He wanted to tell Kurt the truth but he did not want to upset him yet. 

Burt coughed as he walked back into the living room. “Okay. Enough kissing.” 

Kurt jumped back and giggled, blushing deeply. “Sorry, Dad.” 

The man shook his head, chuckling softly. “No, it’s fine. I’m not some old prude.” He sat in his chair, facing the boys. “So, Introduce me to your boyfriend, Kurt.” 

Kurt sat up and fixed his shirt. “Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my father, Burt Hummel.” He looked between the two men and smiled. 

Burt offered his hand to Blaine. “It’s good to meet you son.” 

Blaine took a deep breath and took Burt’s hand. “It’s good to meet you too.” 

Burt raised a brow at him. The boy was freezing. “So, I heard you say, you love my son?” 

“Dad!” Kurt screeched, looking panicked. 

Blaine chuckled nervously. “I do, sure. I know it’s only been a few months, but I can safely say, I love him. It’s hard not to.” 

“Good answer.” Burt chuckled and looked at his son. “It’s alright Kurt. I’m done asking the tough and embarrassing questions.” He sighed softly. Hia son really was growing up. “Would you like anything to drink?” 

“I would love a glass of water.” Blaine thought a moment, wanting to seem normal. 

Kurt licked his lips. “Let me get that. Dad, can I talk to you in the kitchen?” He got up and went into the kitchen. 

Burt got up to follow him. “What’s up, buddy?” 

Kurt bit his lip as he filled a few glasses of water. “Well, what do you think?” 

Burt smiled and grabbed a tray for the water. “I think he is a very polite young man.” He took the glasses of water and put them on the tray. “I’m just worried that you are going too fast.” He looked at his son. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Kurt nodded and smiled at him. “I know, dad. Blaine and I have talked about this.”

Burt nodded. “And what did you decide?” 

“Well, we are not going to get married or anything, but we have decided to share an apartment in New York. He is going to Columbia and hopefully I get into NYU.” Kurt sighed hoping that his dad would not catch him in a lie. He looked at his father. 

Burt closed his eyes and took off his cap rubbing his face. ‘It’s not easy living with someone Kurt.” He opened his eyes and shook his head, “I’m not sure I like this. Are you really sure you want to risk it?” 

“Yes, I know that I’m young but this feels right.”  He shrugged taking the tray from his dad. He was pretty sure that Blaine had heard everything but wanted to keep some semblance of privacy. “I need you to be supportive dad, and if it’s a mistake, I’ll talk to you first.” He sighed and went back to the living room with the waters.

Burt did not like it but he knew that Kurt was right. It was his choice, and he would support him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kurt giggled as he Blaine kissed his neck. He ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. He really loved when they had alone time. “Babe. I love when you do that.” 

Blaine growled playfully. “I love doing it.” He nipped at his ear. “God, you are so beautiful.” 

Kurt moaned and pressed his body against Blaine’s. He pulled him into a deep kiss as he rolled them over, straddling his waist. 

Blaine growled into the kiss, gripping his hips. “Fuck, so hot.” He nipped his lip rolling his hips. 

Kurt gasped and threw his head back. “Don’t stop.” He whimpered gripping his shoulders. He body felt like it was on fire. “Feels so good.” The door opened and kurt cursed. He glared at his roommate, as he rolled off his boyfriend’s lap. “Hello, Hunter.” 

Hunter smirked at them. “Did I interrupt something.” 

Kurt grumbled and shook his head. “I thought you were going to be out all night.” He leaned back into Blaine’s arms. Blaine kissed his forehead and sighed. 

Hunter shrugged putting his keys in his dresser. “My date got called into work.” He looked at the two and smiled. He really wished he could be as open as them. 

Kurt gulped and nodded. He knew Hunter had a hard time, with himself but he was a little annoyed. “Well, I hate to be rude, but our date was still going on. I leave you alone when you have guys over.”  

Hunter groaned and rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I thought you guys would have been heading to your little Glee practice, by now.” He snapped back. Usually he admired the pair’s talent and dedication, but he was not in the mood to argue with Kurt. “Or are you two just going to spend the night not getting lucky, but getting really close.” 

Kurt growled at him and threw a pillow at his face. “Shut up, Hunter.” He took Blaine’s hand. “He’s right. We really do need to get to rehearsal, Wes will be pissed of we miss another.” 

Hunter just waved after him as he stormed out of the room with BLaine. Blaine squeezed his hand. “Why do you let him get to you.” 

Kurt sighed as he started to calm down a bit. “It’s just, makes little snide comments, about me being gay, but he sneaks around and with college guys.” He huffed. He would be a nicer guy, if he’d just stop beating himself up, about it. Damn, I am tired of closeted guys who take it out on me.” 

Blaine stopped him and pulled him into his arms, kissing him tenderly. “There has been more than Hunter?” 

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. He had no idea why he had never taken the time to tell Blaine about Karofsky. “My bully, back at McKinley. His name was David Karofsky.” He closed his eyes trying not to let his emotions show. “I got tired of him pushing me around and I confronted him.”

Blaine cupped his chin and kissed him. “Hey, did he hurt you?” 

Kurt chuckled, a tear falling down his cheek. “I wish. He told me to get out of my face. I thought he was going to punch me, but he fucking kissed me.”

Blaine growled at that. “He forced himself on you?” 

Kurt shook his head. “I pushed him away and he stopped. I just… I had never been kissed before. I started dating Noah, the next day.” He blinked his eyes open. “I told him what happened and…” Kurt smiled at the memory. “He said he’d take care of it. Then he asked me to go to dinner with him.” 

BLaine nodded smiling. “Noah, he was the guy you were dating when you transfered.” 

Kurt nodded. “I was okay, for a few months. Noah never really came out and said we were dating, but he was so sweet when we were alone. David left me alone for the most part, but then he got scared I would out him.” He gulped. “So he got me alone, and told me if I ever told anyone about the kiss, he’d kill me.” 

Blaine held him tight. He was afraid that if he let him go, he’d go after David, himself. “And that is why you changed schools?” 

Kurt nodded, feeling a little ashamed. “Yes, I told my dad, and I was afraid he’d get sick again. So My brother Finn, and I found Dalton, and I secretly applied. When I got the scholarship, I asked my dad if I can transfer and he reluctantly said yes.” Kurt shrugged. “I ran away.” 

BLaine shook his head and kissed him. “No, you survived. This Karofsky could have really hurt you, and, on the bright side, If you had not have transfered, I never would have met you.” 

Kurt chuckled and nodded wiping his eyes. “True.” He rolled his eyes and decided he was done talking about this. “We should really go to practice.”

Blaine shrugged but nodded. “I guess so. Just promise me, if he ever tries to hurt or scare you again, tell me?” 

Kurt nodded. “I promise.” He kissed him a final time before walking to the chior room.

\--------------------------------------------------

Wes stood in front of the group. “Okay, I think we are ready for Nationals.” He looked at the agenda. “We do have a request. Kurt and Jeff have prepared a number for us.” He motioned for them to start as he sat down. 

Kurt moved over to the piano. “Thank you, Wes.” He nodded toward Jeff who sat on the piano. “This is for Nick and Blaine.” He started playing the opening to “Something About the Way You Look Tonight.” 

 

**Jeff:** _There was a time_

_ I was everything and nothing all in one _

_ When you found me _

_ I was feeling like a cloud across the sun _

 

_ I need to tell you _

_ How you light up every second of the day _

_ But in the moonlight _

_ You just shine like a beacon on the bay.  _

 

He hopped off the piano and walked over to Nick, kissing him softly. 

 

**Kurt:** _And I can’t explain_

_ But it’s something about the way you look tonight _

_ Takes my breath away _

_ It’s that feeling I get about you, deep inside _

_ And I can’t describe _

_ But it’s something about the way you look tonight _

_ Takes my breath away _

_ The way you look tonight _

Kurt smiled as Blaine came to sit next to him. 

 

**_Blaine and Kurt_ ** _ : With a smile _

_ You pull the deepest secrets from my heart _

_ In all honesty _

_ I’m speechless and I don’t know where to start  _

 

**_Jeff:_ ** _ And I can't explain _

_ But it's something about the way you look tonight _

_ Oh, it takes my breath away _

_ It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside _

_ And I can't describe _

_ But it's something about the way you look tonight _

_ Takes my breath away _

**_Kurt:_ ** _ The way you look tonight _

**_Jeff:_ ** _ The way you look tonight _

**_Blaine:_ ** _ The way you look tonight _

**_Jeff:_ ** _ The way you look tonight _

**_Nick:_ ** _ The way you look tonight _

**_Kurt:_ ** _ The way you look tonight _

**_Jeff:_ ** _ The way you look tonight _

**_All four:_ ** _ (The way you look) the way you look tonight _

_ The way you look tonight _

 

The choir room broke out into applause as the couples kissed. Wes banged his gavel laughing. “Alright, get a room, you guys.” He smiled at the look of love in his brother’s eyes. He got a call and answered the phone. “Yeah, Alice?”” He chuckled softly. “He is busy, at the moment.” He laughed and shook his head. “Yes with Kurt. I’ll have him call you later.” He hung up the phone and smiled. “Alright. Everyone, I guess the meeting is over. Blaine, can you and Kurt stay?” 

BLaine nodded as he watched the other’s leave the room. He walked over to Wes. “Is everything alright?” 

Wes nodded patting his shoulder. “Yeah, That was Alice. He said that Jane and Alec are coming, this weekend.”

Blaine gulped, his eyes going wide. “How is that alright? They only bring bad news.” 

Wes smirked and shook his head. “They are coming so that Alec can ask Sebastian to return with him, again.” He grinned and licked his lips. “Apparently he is miserable about your brother.” He chuckled softly. “I just need you to cool it, while they are here.” 

BLaine nodded and smiled. Sebastian was going to lose his shit with them here. “Maybe Kurt and I can go to New York this weekend, avoid them all together. 

Kurt’s stared at him. “Are you serious? I can’t afford to go to New York.” 

Blaine waved it off. “Don’t worry about it baby. It’s on me. Trust me, you do not want to meet Jane. She’s kind of a vindictive bitch.” 

Kurt gulped. “Will she hurt me?” 

Wes nodded. “Quite possibly. She is adamant that every Volturi ruling is carried out ot the letter, and her gift is,” He thought for a moment. “Shattering.” He let out a sigh. “And she loves using it.” 

Kurt nodded and looked at his hands. “So, you want me to hide my feelings for Blaine.” 

Blaine wrapped an arm around him. “We don’t have to, if we go to New York, and we can spend the time looking at apartments.” 

Kurt looked at him lovingly. “Alright. But I insist on helping, pay for the trip. I’ve told you before, I’m not okay with you spending so much on me.” 

BLaine nodded and kissed him. “Can I at least take you to see a show?” 

Kurt grinned and nodded. “That, I’m okay with.” 


	12. Real Love

Day 12 - Real Love

Blaine sighed and finished packing his bag. He looked over at Sebastian. “So, what do you plan to tell Jane?” 

Sebastian shrugged sipping from his cup. “I think I’ll return to Italy, for the summer. I can go to school at the Archeology school, in Siena.” He smiled at his brother. “You’re still going to New York?” 

Blaine smiled and nodded. “It’s where Kurt’s going. I’ll always have that Job at Columbia.” He sat down and bit his lip. “I can’t believe that I can be this lucky. Kurt is just so, amazing.” He looked over to his brother. “Do you know what you mean?” 

Sebastian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I have never had that feeling. Though I am happy for you.” He finished the cup of blood and went to the sink, to clean it out. 

Blaine watched him and shook his head. “You really don’t feel like that for Alec?” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Alec and I just… We both know we’re just having fun, for now.” Sebastian leaned against the sink. 

Blaine nodded and finished packing. “Are you sure about that? He is coming here, with his sister, to beg you to return with him.” He got up and grabbed Sebastian’s shoulders. “And you are considering going.” 

Sebastian shrugged. “Yes, i care about him, but we’re not mates, like you and Kurt.” He pulled himself away walked back to his own bed. “I can’t let myself love him, and have him find his mate.” He looked back up at Blaine. Blaine had never seen him look so scared. 

Blaine nodded , walking over to hug him. “You are a great guy. Don’t be so scared of letting him love you.” He kissed his brother’s cheek. “I hope that I see you when I get back, but if I don’t, I wish you good Luck.” 

Sebastian smiled at him. “You know, I love you, and I could not of asked for a better brother.” He patted his shoulder and ran out of the room. 

\-----------------------------------------

Kurt smiled as he loaded his bags in Blaine’s car. “Are you ready? The plane leaves in 1 hour.” 

Blaine loaded the cooler into the backseat. “Don’t worry. It’s my plane. It wont leave without us.” He sat down on the hood and motioned for Kurt to come to him. 

Kurt walked into his arms and kissed him lovingly. “I just can’t wrap my head around that. We’ll be flying on a private plane.” He bit his lip. “Did you confirm our hotel?” 

Blaine nodded and caressed his sides. “Our check in time is 6 pm.” He kissed his nose. “Then, I have reservations at the  Minetta Tavern.” He kissed his neck. “Then we have tickets to see Wicked.” 

Kurt giggled blushing softly. “You don’t have to do all that, for me.” He moaned at the kiss to his neck. Blaine knew exactly what that did to him. 

BLaine hummed against his neck, kissing up his jaw. “But I want to. You deserve your first night in NYC to be magical.” 

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. “Just being with you is going to be amazing.” A shiver went up his spine. “Blaine…” He whined. “You need to stop that, or we’ll never get to the airport.”

BLaine chuckled and nibbled on his ear. “Alright.” He pulled back and kissed him. “Get in the car, and I’ll drive.” He patted his butt. 

Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes as he climbed into the car.

\-------------------------------------------

Sebastian sighed as he paced the student commons. He looked up hearing footsteps down the hall. He closed his eyes and let his mind reach out. He could hear the nasty thoughts running through Jane’s mind. She had never liked Sebastian, but tolerated him for Alec’s sake. 

He opened his eyes as his boyfriend walked into the room. “Hello, babe.” He walked over and kissed him as Jane walked into the room. 

Alec smiled wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist. “Mi Amor.” He sighed and kissed him, again. He had missed him, but he had a job to do, back in Italy. He stepped back after a moment. “My sister, Jane.” He motioned toward the Blonde woman, standing in the door. 

Jane scowled at him and nodded. “Hello, Sebastian.” She bowed her head before looking around the room, with a look of disdain on her face. “You really live here?” She looked at her brother’s boyfriend. “Please, tell me I do not have to stay here.” 

Sebastian nodded and shrugged. “I go to school here.” He tilted his head at her. “You don’t have to stay here. I arranged a room for you, at the Hilton.” He looked back at Alec. “I rented two room, so we have a bit of privacy.” He bit his lip and smiled. 

Alec sighed and smiled at him. He could not wait to spend time with the other vampire. “That sounds great. We don’t have to talk business, right now.” He looked at his sister. “Why don’t we go to the hotel?” 

Jane nodded picking dust off her cloak. “I suppose. This school is depressing.” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. She really was a diva. He tried to ignore the vicious thoughts she was sending him. “Why don’t we go out to my car?” He took Alec’s hand as he started leading them to the parking lot. He knew that they prefered to run, but Sebastian had to keep up his appearance. He looked at Alec as they walked to the car. “You should know, I do want to talk to you, when we are alone.” 

“We will.” Alec kissed him, before getting into the car. Jane rolled his eyes and climbed into the back seat. She could not believe that her brother was in love with this idiot. 

Sebastian shook his head. “Thank you, Jane. I always love to hear how much you hate me.” He started the car, smirking at the woman’s shocked expression. He drove to the hotel, with the car in complete silence. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Alec looked around the suite, picking up items and putting them back, feigning interest. “This room is… nice.” He looked over at Sebastian. “Why are we here, and not in your dorm?” He walked over and sat next to him. 

Sebastian sighed. “Well, I did not want Jane to know about Kurt and Blaine.” He shrugged and turned toward him, crossing his legs. “That is not important.” He took a deep breath. “Alice let me know you were coming, and why you’re here.” He cupped his cheek. 

Alec leaned into his hand and sighed. “And? You know I want to take you back to Italy.” He looked deeply into his eyes. 

Sebastian smiled at him and kissed him softly. “I’ve decided to go to the Siena school of Archeology, and I will go to Volterra with you.” He ran his hand over his cheek as he pulled away.

Alec smiled as he bit his lip. He could not believe that Sebastian had agreed to go with him, He had been begging him for 50 years. “Really?” He reached over and brushed his fingers over his cheek. “I love you Sebastian. I am sure that the Volturi will welcome you…” 

Sebastian shook his head. “I will not live in the castle, Alec.” He took his hand. “You know how Aro and Jane do not like me.” He licked his lips. “”Please, let’s get a villa together.” 

Alec sighed looking at their hands. “I am a guard. It is part of my job, to stay in the castle.” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Alec, I’m moving halfway across the world, to be with you. You can’t do this for me?” He stood up and glared at him. “You think I want to live in that castle and hear, everyday, what your sister thinks of me?” 

Alec stood up and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him softly. “Sebastian, I want you to come, and I can work this out.” He sighed and rubbed his sides. “We’ll get a house, and… Maybe we can live as husbands?” 

Sebastian smirked at him. “Are you asking me to marry you?” 

Alec grinned and nodded. “I am. I…” He ran over to his bag and pulled out a ring. “It was my father’s.” He licked his lips. “Will you marry me, Sebastian?” 

Sebastian nodded and walked over. “I would love to, babe.” He grabbed him and kissed him passionately. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Sebastian smiled as he began pulling his clothes back on. “So, We’re getting married?” He grinned at Alec. “The semester ends in a few weeks, but I can’t leave until after Nationals.” 

Alec nodded and pulled his boots back on. “Jane and I are staying until after the little musical competition.” He smiled at him. “You know, I heard this song a few weeks ago, that made me think of you. Do you want to hear it?” 

Sebastian nodded. “Please.” 

 

Alec walked over to him as he began singing. “ _ All my little plans and schemes _

_ Lost like some forgotten dreams _

_ Seems that all I really was doing _

_ Was waiting for you _

 

_ Just like little girls and boys _

_ Playing with their little toys _

_ Seems like all they really were doing _

_ Was waiting for love _

 

_ Don’t need to be alone _

_ No need to be alone _

_ It’s real love, it’s real _

_ Yes it’s real love, it’s real _

 

_ From this moment on I know _

_ Exactly where my life will go _

_ Seems that all I really was doing _

_ Was waiting for love _

 

_ Don’t need to be afraid _

_ No need to be afraid _

_ It’s real love, it’s real _

_ Yes it’s real love, it’s real _

 

_ Thought I’d been in love before _

_ But in my heart, I wanted more _

_ Seems like all I really was doing _

_ Was waiting for you _

 

_ Don’t need to be alone _

_ Don’t need to be alone _

 

_ It’s real love, it’s real _

_ It’s real love, it’s real _

_ Yes it’s real love, it’s real _

_ It’s real love, it’s real _

_ Yes it’s real love, it’s real _

_ It’s real love, it’s real _

_ Yes it’s real love, it’s real _

_ It’s real love, it’s real.”  _

If Sebastian could cry, he would. He walked over and kissed his fiancee lovingly. “I do love the beatles.” He chuckled and sat in his lap. “And I love you.” 


	13. A Sky Full of Stars

Day 13 - A Sky Full of Stars

Kurt gasped as he stepped out of the airport. He had been in New York, the year before, but he had not been allowed to tour the city. He looked over at Blaine. ”I can’t believe I’m actually here.” He kissed his cheek. “We should catch a cab.” 

Blaine watched the wonder in Kurt’s eyes and it was worth every cent he paid.  “No need. I arranged a town car.” He winked as he took his hand and walked over to the man holding a sign, with his name. “I’m Blaine Anderson, and this is my boyfriend, Kurt.” 

Kurt blushed and waved at the man. He could not believe they would have a driver, all weekend. “Thank you for picking us up.” 

The drive nodded. “You may call me, Mr. Swan, and It’s my pleasure. Where are your bags?” 

Kurt smiled and pointed at their cart. “Here. let me help you.” He walked over to pick up Blaine’s cooler.

The man shook his head. “No, I’ve got them. Get comfortable.” 

Blaine took the cooler and put it in the trunk. “It’s alright baby.” He opened the door for Kurt and kissed him. “This weekend is all about you.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes before getting into the car. “Baby, I don’t want you to go overboard. I’m not used to being spoiled like this.” 

Blaine chuckled as he climbed in the car, after him. “It really is nothing. I want to spoil you.” He took his hand. “Would you take that from me?” 

“Blaine, I am not with you for your money. I just want you to be a normal boyfriend.” He leaned his head on his shoulder. 

“I know. I don’t exactly know how to be a normal boyfriend.” He shrugged and kissed his forehead. “The last time I dated, the texas revolution was about to break out.” 

Kurt nodded. “Sebastian said you were changed during the Texas Revolution.”

Blaine nodded. “I’ll tell you sometime, but this weekend is about you.” He caressed his hand, as the driver started toward their hotel. “We should get cleaned up and get ready for dinner, as soon as we get to the suite.” 

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. The car began to slow in traffic, and he began to drift to sleep. Blaine smiled watching him sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

Blaine caressed Kurt’s face. “Wake up, baby.” 

Kurt’s eyes fluttered open. He looked around and realized he was laying in the most beautiful room he had ever seen. “Where am I?” He yawned as he sat up. 

Blaine chuckled. “We’re in the hotel room. You fell asleep and I did not want to wake you, but I needed to make sure you had something to eat.” He pointed at a cart of food, sitting by the door. 

Kurt blushed looking at the food. “What about the reservation?” He sat in Blaine’s lap. He could not believe he had fallen to sleep like that, but the plane had made him tired. 

Blaine, wrapped his arms around his waist, and nuzzled his neck, with his nose. “I think this is more romantic, don’t you?” He chuckled and kissed his neck. “We have all weekend. We can go eat tomorrow, after looking at the apartments.” 

Kurt giggled and nodded as he got up to get the plate. “This smells so good.” He grinned as he began eating. “Mmm, what is this?” 

Blaine looked at the menu. “ tête de veau.”

Kurt chuckled. “Cow brains?” He shook his head and continued eating. “I’ve never actually had french food before.” He lickedh is lips. “But It’s good.” He looked down and finished his food. “Thank you baby. I guess I was hungry.” 

Blaine smiled. “It was my pleasure.” He shrugged and began putting the dishes away,  and pushed the try outside the door. “Do you want to get ready for Wicked?” 

\--------------------------------------------

Kurt yawned looking around the upteenth apartment today. He looked into a bedroom and blushed. “Why is there a heart shaped bed?” He raised his brow at the realtor. 

The woman chuckled nervously. “The owner is a perpetual bachelor. I’m guessing this is a no?” 

Kurt nodded with sarcasm. “Yeah, no, I love it.” He looked at Blaine. “I still like the third one.” He bit his lip. “Is there anymore we have to look at?” 

The realtor shook her head. “No. This was the last one.” She looked at the paperwork. “Um, Did you want to make a offer?” 

Blaine smiled at the woman and nodded. “Let me talk to my boyfriend, privately.” He sighed and led Kurt out of the room.

Kurt glared at him for a moment. “I’m tired, Blaine.”He sighed and rested his head on his chest. “Can we just go? All the apartments this woman has shone us were terrible” 

Blaine nodded running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “We can go. We don’t have to take any of these apartments, if you don’t want to. We have three months to come back and look at more.” 

Kurt shook his head looking up. “No, I don’t want to do this again. Number three was fine. It shows possibilities, and we’ll own it, so I can renovate, however I want.” 

Blaine smiled. “Alright, then I’ll make an offer on that one.” He kissed him softly. He took his hand and walked back to talk to the realtor. 

\-------------------------------------------

Kurt walked into the hotel room and walked over to the radio. He turned it on and fell into the bed. “I never thought it would be so stressful to look at apartments.” He looked over at Blaine, with a frown. 

Blaine smiled and sat next to him, on the bed. “I know, baby, but It’s one less thing we have to worry about, later.” He pecked his lip. “The apartment will be ready when we get here, in three months, it’ll be all ready, to move in.

Kurt smiled at him and cuddled into him. “Yeah, Now we just have to worry about nationals and registering for classes.” He chuckled. “And I guess you have to write a lesson plan.” 

Blaine nodded, laughing. “I’ll probably recycle an old lesson plan, with new information.” He laid down and pulled Kurt into his arms. “Are excited about college?” 

Kurt nodded, humming to the radio. “I am. I just haven’t gotten my acceptance yet. I might not get in.” 

Blaine nuzzled him and shook his head. “Baby. You are getting in. Your audition was amazing, and your grades are perfect.” 

Kurt beamed at his boyfriend. He was a lucky man. “You are too perfect.” He kissed him enthusiastically and rolled over him. He moaned and straddled his waist. 

Blaine smirked and gripped his hips. “Baby…” He groaned, rolling against him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kurt giggled running his fingers over Blaine’s bare chest. “That was amazing.” He hummed closing his eyes. 

Blaine chuckled and kissed his head, embracing him. “I’m glad that I could make you happy.” He ran his hand over his arm. He had never been so relaxed. “I love you so much.” He lifted his chin and kissed him, tenderly. 

Kurt moaned and melted into the kiss. He was glad he had waited and gave himself to Blaine. “Hmm, I love you too.” He bit his lip and caressed his side. “Do we have anything else to do this weekend?” 

BLaine laughed and shook his head. “No, and we don’t have to get on the plane until noon, tomorrow.” 

Kurt snickered and buried his face in his chest. “I don’t want to get out of bed.” 

Blaine grinned at him and shrugged. “We don’t have to.” He started humming and caressing his back. He looked into his eyes as he began to sing. 

 

“ _ ‘Cause you’re a sky, 'cause you’re a sky full of stars _

_ I’m gonna give you my heart _

_ 'Cause you’re a sky, 'cause you’re a sky full of stars _

_ 'Cause you light up the path _

 

_ I don’t care, go on and tear me apart _

_ I don’t care if you do, ooh _

_ 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars _

_ I think I saw you _

 

_ 'Cause you’re a sky, 'cause you’re a sky full of stars _

_ I wanna die in your arms _

_ 'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark _

_ I’m gonna give you my heart _

 

_ I don’t care, go on and tear me apart _

_ I don’t care if you do, ooh _

_ 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars _

_ I think I see you _

_ I think I see you _

 

_ 'Cause you’re a sky, you’re a sky full of stars _

_ Such a heavenly view _

_ You’re such a heavenly view” _

 

Kurt giggled as his boyfriend finished the coldplay song. “Did you just sing to me, after amazing sex?” 

Blaine shrugged. “It seemed appropriate.” He kissed him lovingly. They had plenty of time to bask in each other, and Blaine could not wait for the years to come. 


End file.
